


I can't help it

by MV39



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Student!Alex, Teacher!Lena, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MV39/pseuds/MV39
Summary: “Wow did you see her? She's beautiful. Breathtaking even.” Alex said still thinking about those beautiful eyes.“Alex! She's a teacher!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love AgentCorp! There's not enough fics about them so I decided to write one. I'm not a writer, so sorry if it's not that good.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

“Alex! Wake up it's a new day!!” Kara said, opening the curtains so the sun can light up their bedroom.

Summer was over. It was first day of school. Their senior year. Alex was excited, it was their last year of highschool. But she hated it at the same time. It was the last year she was going to see some of her friends. Plus she hated high school, or school in general. Who loves school to be honest. Well, Kara apparently.

“Come on Alex, wake up. It's our last year of high school! Aren't you excited?” Kara starts jumping in Alex bed so she gets up.

Alex groans, “yes and no! Kara stop jumping. I'm up already!”

“It's gonna be an awesome year. I'm going to take a shower. You better be up when I come back or I'll tell Eliza.” she said standing up and grab her clothes.

“You are so annoying some time.” Alex said.

“Yeah but you love me!”

Alex gets back under her covers. Five more minutes wouldn't be bad.

 

Even though Alex hate school, she's excited for a new beginning. Two years she came out as a lesbian, she's happy that she finally get to be herself and not hide anymore. She was scared of what people might think if they knew but she decided that enough is enough. She doesn't care what people think anymore. She decided to live a life where she gets to be herself and be happy than to live a life where she makes others happy by being something she's not.

She came out to Kara first. It's her sister, Alex tells her everything, there's no secrets between them. Kara was very supportive and told her that she will always love her, no matter what. After some tears, Kara told her that she has something to tell her as well. She came out to Alex as pansexual. There was more tears and hugs, and told each other how much they love one another, and that they both got each other's back, always.

They both decided to come out to their parents, together. Stronger together, is their saying. So they did. They came out to both of their parents, they were very supportive and told their daughters that they love them so much and that they are very proud. Also, their mom told them that she kind of knew, because apparently a mother always knows everything and that there were always signs.

When Alex came out, a few months later she had her first girlfriend, Maggie. After that the whole school knew, when they saw her kissing her girlfriend. Some girls started to flirt with her and try to get her attention but she was so in love that she didn't paid any attention. She dated Maggie for almost whe whole year but then Maggie had to move to another state, and she wasn't into the long distance relationship stuff so she broke up with Alex. She tried to communicate with Maggie a few times but there was no answer. After a month of Maggie leaving, Alex saw on Instagram a photo of Maggie kissing another girl on the lips, and the caption was “I'm glad to be back home <3” Alex was heartbroken, she cried herself to sleep every night. But her sister was always there for her, and so were her best friends, Lucy and Imra. They were the ones that helped her moved on.

Last year, people called her the player. They still do. Every time a girl used to flirt with her, she would flirt back. If a girl wanted to hook up, she would say yes. But if a girl wants more, like a relationship, she would back off. She's wasn't ready for that kind of stuff. She didn't want to settle down. She said that she wanted to want to have fun and enjoy life. But in reality, she's was scared. She still is. She's scared of falling in love again. She's scared of being in a relationship and then the person would leave her like she's nothing. She's scared of being heartbroken again.

But now, she wants a new beginning. So her goal this year was to settle down, stop hooking up with every girl, no relationships, and focus on her studies and the soccer team. That was her goal.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Lena Luthor. 23 years old, and a science teacher. She can teach math as well but she was more passionate about science.

She graduated from high school and college early. She always knew that she wanted to be a teacher, her father and brother were always supportive. Her mother, well she thought it was an awful decision. Lillian wanted her to take over LuthorCorp, and because Lena wanted her adoptive mother to love her (something that Lillian didn't do since the beginning), and wanted to make her proud at least once in her life, she said yes. 

She was about to take over the company but then she decided to come out as a lesbian to her family. Her father and brother just wanted her to be happy, but her mother didn't like it. Lillian went on a rant about how wrong and bad such a thing was and how disappointed she was.

“You are not child of mine. Always looking for a way to destroy this family.” Lillian said.

That destroyed Lena. All she ever wanted since she came to live with the Luthors was Lillian's support, she wanted to make her proud, and she wanted her adoptive mother to love her. But everything Lena did was never enough.

Lex, her brother, told her to not listen to her mother. He told her to be herself and not be something else for people to like her. He tried to make Lena smile every way possible but it didn't work every time. So he decided to travel with her. A brother and sister trip.

“I don't know Lex.” Lena said.

“Come on Lee! It's going to be fun, we are going to explore the world together like we used to say when we were kids.” he said with a big smile.

So they did. They traveled for a whole year. Having fun every stop they made. Making new friends. Enjoying life. And in that trip Lena decided that when she go back home, she's going to follow her dream of being a teacher.

“Because really, I love school and I always say, what's the point of having all this knowledge and do nothing about it, right? I want to pass all I know to younger people, so we can have a better future. And also, fuck Lillian!" Lena said one night all drunk. But even drunk Lena knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

After that she started teaching in a middle school, that's how she met Veronica Sinclair, also a teacher. They went out on dates, and after a few months of going out and getting to know each other, they decided to make it official. What Lena liked about Veronica is that she was adventurous, and wild. They have been dating for 6 months, when Lena discovered that Veronica was a cheater as well.

One day, Lena wanted to surprise her. She texted Veronica to see what she was up to, and she told her she was in her apartment not feeling good. What Veronica didn't know was that Lena left work early to see how she was doing, she wanted to surprise her and take care of her. 

Lena had the key to her girlfriend's apartment, that Veronica gave her in their 6 month anniversary. She entered the apartment quietly. She stopped for a moment because the first thing she noticed was clothes all over the living room. And then she heard it. Moans, really loud, coming from Veronica's room. Gotta see it to believe, Lena thought. So she makes her way to Veronica's room and opened the door. And there she was. Her girlfriend eating out Kate Smith, the school principal. Veronica and Kate noticed the door opened, and stop. They all stood still, not knowing what to do. Lena was shocked but not surprised for some reason. After getting over the shocked Lena backed out, all she wanted was to get out of there. That made Veronica react and try to get to Lena.

“Lena! Lena, please let me explain.”

Lena turns around to look at her, “Explain what? There nothing to explain, I know now what our relationship means to you, I got it very clear.”

“No! No no no, please! It didn't mean nothing. I swear please Lena, I swear it didn't meant nothing.” Veronica said with tear in her eyes.

“We are done. I don't want to see you, ever again.” Lena said, throwing the key, then make her way out of the apartment.

When she got home, she started thinking. She liked Veronica, she really did but was she in love with her? She cared about her but did she loved her? She didn't have the answer. All she know is that she didn't want to see her again. She can't even look at the principal again, a woman that she used to admire and respect.

And that's how she found herself, getting ready to start in a new school. Midvale high school. She knows it's not going to be easy. Highschool students are a little wild but she's ready for the challenge.

She makes her way to her new classroom. It's bigger than the one she had, a little cold but she's ready to make it more welcome.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Kara got to the school early. They have their schedule and make their way through the school trying to find every classroom they are going to be taking their classes in.

“I'm sad that we only have one class together.” Kara said pouting.

“Well, I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.” Alex teased.

“You are mean. I like taking classes with you.”

“Yeah me too but well. What class do you have last?”

“I got art. You?”

“Ugh, I got science. I heard is a new teacher, Ms Luthor.”

“I thought you liked science?” her sister ask.

“I do, I just hope that it's not one of those grumpy teachers.”

“Let's look for the classroom and see this new teacher.”

“I heard she's hot.” Alex smirk.

“Alex, she's a teacher!”

“I know! But there's nothing wrong in appreciating beauty.”

Kara rolls her eyes at her sister. They make their way to the classroom. The door is open so they entered.

“There's nobody here.” Alex said.

Kara was to respond but then someone speaks from behind them.

“How can I help you, girls?”

The sisters turn around and stopped for a moment. Hot teacher indeed, Kara thinks.

“Oh wow” Alex says. Looking at the most beautiful green eyes she have ever seen. She got lost in them, pretty quick.

“A-are you Ms Luthor?” Kara ask.

“Yes I am! I'm the new science teacher.” Lena respond with a big smile.

Wow that smile. Alex is just gone.

“Hi, I'm Kara Danvers and this is my sister Alex.” Kara said with a bigass smile, pushing her sister a little.

“It's nice to meet you. Do I have you girls in any period?”

“Well I have you on my second period, and my sister on the last one.”

Kara and Lena talked a little, and Alex didn't know what they were talking about at all, she was just staring at Ms Luthor. Watching those beautiful eyes, her lips that look so soft and her hair as well. And that body, damn. She didn't know they were talking to her until Ms Luthor looked at her and Kara subtly slapped her in the arm.

“Hmm, what?” Alex ask, blinking a few times.

“I said I'll see you on the last period.” Ms Luthor respond.

“Oh, y-yeah! Of course, I looked forward to it. I love science!” Alex laughs nervously. Wow, such a gay mess, Danver!

“Alright, see you later Ms Luthor, and welcome to Midvale!.” Kara said dragging her sister out the class room.

Once outside, Alex couldn't stop looking at the classroom they just came from.

“Alex what the hell was that!? You were staring!”

“Wow did you see her? She's beautiful. Breathtaking even.” Alex said still thinking about those beautiful eyes.

“Alex! She's a teacher!”

“I know! But don't tell me that you didn't find her hot?”

“Well...I mean... she's...yeah ok she's hot! Happy?”

Alex laughs, “See! All I know is that I'm going to be enjoying that class too much.”

Kara rolls her eyes at her sister.

This is going to be interesting, they both think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing it's hard. But I love these two so much so I tried.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

It was lunch time. Alex was walking through the hallways, in her way to the cafeteria when a girl grab her wrist and pin her against the lockers.

“Hey you.” the girl purr in her ear.

Alex sighs. She knows who this girl is. She hooked up with her a few times in the past, her name was Eve, but Alex always forget her name for some reason, or do it on purpose if she's being honest. Every time this girl sees Alex, she always try to get Alex to fuck her again, so she can tell everyone in school afterwards. That's how she got the nickname, thanks to Eve. Alex didn't care at the time but now she just want to move on from that. She rejected this girl more than five times, she lost count, but the blonde doesn't get it apparently.

“Hi.” Alex said with a sigh.

“I've missed you, you know. I've been missing you this whole time.” Eve said in her ear. She put her hand on Alex thigh and start move it up. She passed her belt and got her hand under Alex's shirt and start to touch her abs.

“Oh really? Well, I didn't.” Alex said.

“Why are you so mean. What about we go to the bathroom and do a little of what we couldn't do to each other every time you disappeared.” Eve try to kiss her on the lips but Alex stop her with a finger on her lips and push her away gently.

“For the sixth time, Evelyn, the answer is no. I'm done with all of that. Why don't you go and tell the whole school that instead, hmm?” Alex started to walk away, laughing a little when she heard the girl yelled, “My name is Eve, not Evelyn asshole.”

Alex was on her phone, not knowing where she was going but then she bumped into someone. The person was holding books, so now they were on the floor.

“Oh shit, I'm so so sorry. I didn't where I was going.” Alex said trying to pick up the books.

“Language.” The person said laughing a little.

Alex recognized that voice. That sexy voice she remembered hearing this morning. So, she looks up and there she was. Miss Luthor. With her beautiful eyes, looking down at her. 

“Wow.” Alex whispered to herself.

“Um...are you going to stay there and stare at me or are you going to help me?” Lena ask, raising her perfect eyebrow.

Oh damn, that's so freaking hot. Apex shook her head to stop staring at the beautiful teacher.

“Y-yeah, sorry about that. It's just that I'm a gay mess when I see a beautiful woman...I-I mean I know I shouldn't be staring because you are a teacher and that's disrespectful but you are beautiful I can't help it, and your beautiful eyes, and ok I should stop talking, I just get nervous around women this beautiful and I start talking a lot just like my sister but yeah that's not the point, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore so I'm just gonna shut up now.” Alex rambles.

Lena just smiles at her. That's really adorable, she thinks.

“Well, thank you...Alex? Alex Danvers was it?”

“Y-yeah! Alex Danvers, Kara's sister, she in your second period.”

“Oh yes. Well Alex, thank you...for the compliment. Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?” Ms Luthor ask.

“Yes, I was on my way but then I bumped into you.” Alex smiles nervously.

“Ok. Um...would you mind helping me with the books, it will be really quick. It's just getting them to my desk.”

“Of course.”

Alex helped her with the books, and walks with her to the classroom. When she put the books on the desk, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave for some reason. She wanted to talk to Ms Luthor, just looking at the teachers eyes makes her curious. 

“Thank you so much Alex.”

“No problem...so...how is your first day going? You are new to Midvale right?”

Lena started to put the books in the book shelf, and without saying anything Alex starts to help her.

“Um... It's going strangely well, I'm surprised if I'm being honest. And yes, I'm new to Midvale. Also, it's my first time teaching in a High school.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I teached middle school before I came here.”

“Oh, that's a kind of a big change. You know teaching middle school then high school. High School students are a little wild, specially freshmans. What made you change to high school?” Alex ask curiously.

Lena looked at her student, hesitating. The girl makes her feel comfortable, and looking at those brown eyes, makes her want to trust her. She felt weird when they met this morning. The energy in the room felt different when their eyes met. But Lena played it cool. She knows the girl felt it too by the way she acted. But she doesn't need to think about this stuff. She's a teacher, the girl is her student, she needs to be professional. Some teachers tell their students about their life but that doesn't mean she has to do the same. She's here to do a job not to tell them about her. Also, she's 23 years old and Alex is 17?,18? She's not sure(Alex is 17 btw, about to turn 18) and she knows it would be illegal to try something with a student. She would get in trouble. She's cute, Lena but you need to be professional here, Professional, Professional, Professional.

“Uhh...well... challenge...I wanted more challenge. Middle school is good but easy, so I wanted to try with more mature people. I love middle school students don't get me wrong, they are sweet and all but I wanted to step up my game. Maybe later on try to teach college students. Who knows.” Lena rambles. Getting nervous all the sudden.

Alex saw her hesitate when asked the question and saw her getting nervous when she answered. She knows some teachers are very private, unlike others. But it seems that Ms Luthor was one of those private ones, so she didn't push it. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

“Well, let me tell you, you are here for that challenge. Wait until the middle of the year, people are going to start to get tired and start complaining. So be prepared.” Alex said with a smile.

Cute. Lena stared at Alex's lips for a moment but then shake her head. There was one last book on the desk, they both reach out for it at the same time and their hands touched. They both look into each other eyes, and got lost into one another. They were really close, neither knowing who moved first. Then Alex starts making patterns with her fingertips on Ms Luthor’s hand. They don't know how long they stood there looking at each other. What got them out of whatever that was were the sounds of students running in the hallway. Lena was the first to move. She takes a step back and clear her throat then takes the book and put it in the shelf. Thank God the door was closed.

Alex didn't know where to look or what to do so, she started to play with a pencil that was on the desk. She felt something when they had that moment but she's not sure what. She knows Ms Luthor felt it too, because she looks more nervous than before.

“You should go to your lunch, Alex.” Ms Luthor said not looking at her, but looking at the books.

“Yeah, I should go… I'll see you later on the last period.” Alex smile at her, while she makes her way to the door but Ms Luthor didn't looked at her, she just waves goodbye.

Alex sighs and leave the classroom. She takes a deep breath before making her way to the cafeteria.

“What the hell just happened.” she says to herself.

 

When she get to the cafeteria, she spots her sister inhaling her food, in their favorite table with her friends. There's Lucy her best friend and her sisters girlfriend. There's Winn one of the nerds of the group, yes one of them, Alex is the other nerd but she won't admit it. There's James, Winn's boyfriend. There's Leslie, one of the badass of the group, if someone mess with her or her friends they better run, Alex is like that as well that's why they got along real quick. And there's Imra, Alex other best friend, with her girlfriend Gayle. They were the most popular couple in school.

“Alex! Where were you? One more minute and I would have eaten your lunch.” Kara said passing her sisters lunch.

“I got caught up in the hallway.”Alex said with a sigh.

“Let me guess, Eve again?” Lucy ask with a smirk.

“Yeah, she doesn't know what the word “no” means apparently.” she respond rolling her eyes.

“What did she want?” Kara ask.

“What do you think.” Lucy and Alex said at the same time, then started laughing.

“Babe, you are so innocent some times, it's so adorable.” Lucy said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek, making her blush.

“Y'all are cute, it's disgusting.” Leslie said.

“Jealous much?” Lucy respond with a smirk.

“Hey did y'all see the new science teacher? She's hot.” Imra said.

“Omg yes!”

“She's hot indeed.”

“Beautiful.” Alex said last. And everybody in the table just stared at her. “What?”

“Did I just heard that right?...you said... beautiful? That she was beautiful?” Lucy ask with wide eyes. Kara was just trying not to laugh because she knows how her sister reacted in the morning when they met her.

“Yeah, what's wrong with that?” Alex shrugged.

“The only thing you say when you see a beautiful women, is how hot she is...not beautiful, not pretty, nothing. Just...hot.” Imra said.

“Well she is beautiful. Haven't y'all see her? Those beautiful eyes. Her lips...that red lipstick makes her look amazing. Her hair is gorgeous. She is gorgeous. And that body-”

“Wow wow wow, stop it Danvers.” Lucy stopped her.

“You. Have. A. Crush.” Gayle said.

“No I don't.” Alex protest.

“Yes you do!” Everyone at the table said at the same time.

“You guys should have seen her this morning. She was a mess. Just staring at Ms Luthor like she was a goddess.” Kara said laughing.

“Oh girl, you have it bad already and it's the first day. I thought you wanted to settle down this year, what happened?” Lucy said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Ok you guys, stop! First of all I don't have a crush. Second of all, if I did have a crush, she's a teacher, there no chance there.” 

“You don't know that.” Leslie said smirking.

“Really? Do you think I would have a chance? With a teacher?” she whispered the last part.

“You will never know if you don't try it.” James said.

“Guys, I hate to sound like Kara when I say this but, She's a teacher!” Alex almost yelled.

“I bet she's like 22 or 23, she's looks too young. So I would say, you do kind of have a chance.” Winn said.

“But like Kara said, she's like a goddess. She's really out of my league. Plus what make you guys thinks that she's into women?”

“I was at the office this morning, I heard some teachers gossiping about her. I heard she dated a teacher, a woman, she worked with at the other school before moving here. I don't know if it's true but well, there's ways to find out.” Gayle said.

“Guys don't encourage my sister to do something crazy. She will get in trouble.” Kara said.

“Yeah, I agree with the puppy, it's kind of crazy.” Leslie said. But thinking og something, Alex can tell.

“Ok, let's change the subject. Please!” Kara said looking at her sister. Alex give her a smile small, like saying thank you. They like to communicate like that. Just with a look, they know what to do or what the other is thinking.

“Ok, then. Babe can I get a kiss?” Lucy said to her girlfriend, pouting.

“I can give you, a hundred. What do you think?” Kara respond smiling.

“A hundred is good...for now.” Lucy said kissing her girlfriend. Then deepest the kiss, and both of them forgetting about the others and enter their little bubble.

Alex is happy for her sister. And for her best friend. They deserve all the happiness in the world. She helped them get together last year because they both were scared to tell the other about their feelings. She's happy that they are happy. Alex always think and hope that one day she will get what her sister and bestfriend have.

She didn't told her friends about what happened with Ms Luthor earlier. They wouldn't stop teasing her so she kept it to herself. Probably one day she will tell Kara, Lucy and imra because it was weird. But for now she's good by keeping it.

The day passed really fast. Right now Alex was making her way to her last class. Science. Ms Luthor’s class. She was nervous, she doesn't know why. Will Ms Luthor be nervous too? Will she avoid eye contact like earlier? Will she avoid Alex completely?.

She's late for class, and that's because she stood outside for like five minutes, taking a few deep breaths. Lucy is in this class as well, so she will be fine. At least that's what she thought to herself.

When she entered, the classroom everybody just looked at her. Ms Luthor as well. Once again, they got lost into each other for a minute, until Lucy clears her throat.

“I-I’m sorry I'm late, I was...in the restroom.” Alex said to Ms Luthor, trying to not look into her eyes again.

“No problem, we haven't started yet so you are good. Have a sit please.” Ms Luthor said doing the same, not looking into her eyes.

Alex makes her way to her sit next to Lucy. Then someone said, “Who were you fucking this time player?” then everyone started laughing.

But Alex smirk to the guy and respond, “Your mom. She's a screamer.”

Everybody in the classroom started laughing and the boy just gives her the middle finger.

“Ok! Come on now. That's enough. Let's start this class shall we?” Ms Luthor said. She frowns when the boy called Alex a player. Was she really a player? Lena is now more curious about her. That's dangerous, she thinks. “I'm going to give you guys a quiz. Don't worry, it won't count. It's just to see what you guys know, and what subject you guys have trouble with. With that I'll know with what subject to start this year.”

She's started passing the quizzes. When she got to where Alex was, she passed her the quiz and their hands brushed. And they felt it again. The same thing they felt on the lunch break and in the morning. They tried to play it cool but Lucy looked at them curiously.

When Ms Luthor finished passing the quizzes she took a sit at her desk.

“What was that?” Lucy whispered to Alex.

“What was what?” she whispered back.

“First, when you got in, y'all stared at each other. Then now, she passed you the quiz, y'all exchanged looks. What was that?”

“You are imagining things Lucelba.”

“First of all, don't call me Lucelba, that's not my name you ass. Second of all, I felt something between you two from here. Tell me I wasn't the only one.”

Alex was about to respond and tell her best friend everything but then Ms Luthor speaks.

“Ms Lane, Ms Danvers, is there a problem?” she said raising that perfect eyebrow.

“No, sorry Ms Luthor, we'll be quiet now.” Alex said glaring at Lucy.

“Sorry Ms Luthor.” Lucy said and give Alex the look of 'we are not done talking' that she knows so well. Alex rolls her eyes at her.

Alex felt like someone was looking and when she looked up, it was Ms Luthor looking at her. Alex give her a smile, and Ms Luthor quickly looked down to her desk. There was something, between them, they knew that. But it's would be a horrible idea to act on it. They don't know what it was but they knew it was something that would get them in trouble for sure. The entire class they spent like that, catching one another looking then looking the other way. It was hard not to look. They were curious and didn't know how to act. 

When the class finished, Alex took her time putting her stuff in her book bag. Lucy told her that she was going to find Kara and then left. Alex was the last one in the classroom and Ms Luthor knew it, that's why she was trying to focus on grading the quizzes.

“Um...Ms Luthor?”

“Yes, Ms Danvers?” Lena respond without looking up at Alex.

“Uh...about earlier...um... I know-” Alex tried to bring it up but then her sister and Lucy interrupt her.

“Hey! Alex come on we are going for pizza!” Kara said very excited.

Lucy saw and felt that they just interrupted something. Something was happening and she knew it was about what happened earlier just by the looks of Ms Luthor and Alex faces. “We'll wait for you outside!” Lucy said dragging her oblivious girlfriend out of there.

Alex and Lena stood there in silence for a moment. Not knowing how to start the conversation again. Then look at each other. They knew that they weren't ready to talk about it. They felt it. Maybe this thing they were feeling will go away if they just don't talk about it and ignore it. Alex was a student and Lena was a teacher. This just can't happened. They just met a few hours ago, it was crazy. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, Ms Luthor.” Alex broke the silence, it was getting to much.

“See you tomorrow, Alex.” Lena responded.

When Alex left the classroom they both took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“What the hell is happening.” they both ask to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

It's been two weeks since school started, and Alex was getting tired and annoyed already. The soccer practice started this week and the teachers weren't holding back on the assignments and tests. Except for Ms Luthor. She wasn't in a hurry. They have a whole year, she said and Alex appreciated that.

Alex just finished the soccer practice, when she saw her friend Leslie sitting on the bleachers. She makes her way to sit next to her and grabs the water bottle her friend offered her.

“You killed it there, Danvers.” Leslie said.

“Nah. I was just bored so I decided to have fun.” she said smiling.

“Yeah, by taking off your shirt to distract the others.” They both started laughing.

“So...this is our last year.”

“Yeah, and it's going to be a boring one, i can feel it.” Alex said with a sigh.

“Hmm, yeah. That's why I was thinking…”

“Let me guess, you wanna make it fun. Like every other year.” Alex laugh a little.

“Wow...you know me so well.” her friend laugh. “No, but really. Let's make it fun. It's our last year and probably won't see each other for a very long time."

Alex sighs, thinking about it for a moment. Leslie always plan something every year to have fun and for their friends to not waste their time studying all the time. Sometimes her and Alex made bets and do crazy shit. It was fun but every year they got in trouble for it.

“i don't know Les. I don't want to get in trouble, like you said it's our last year.”

“Oh come on Alex. Let's do something you will never forget. Or do you prefer to study all year?”

That Alex didn't want to do, studying all year it was going to be hell. So, she decided to have fun with her friend.

“Ok. What do you have in mind?”

“A bet.” Leslie smirked.

“ With everyone or just us?”

“No no, just us.”

“Ok. Tell me.”

“Ms Luthor.”

“What about her?” Alex ask rising and eyebrow.

“I know you like her.”

“No, I do-”

“Oh stop it, Danvers. I know you have a crush on her. I've seen you these two weeks looking at her like she is the only woman in this world. Like your sister said, you look at her like she's a goddess, it can be seen from a mile away, if people really pay attention.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “So what? There's no chance there.” she said with a sigh.

“And that's why I said it was a bet.”

“I thought you said that it was a bad idea.”

"Yeah but I want to have fun and get something out of it of course.” Leslie said smiling.

“What's the bet, and how much?” Alex ask.

“If you seduce her and get to kiss her, at least once, I'll give you my red Mustang.”

“That's not happening.”

“Alex, come on!"

 "Like i said, i don't have a chance there!"

"You don't know that. You can get a Mustang out of it and maybe a relationship? She likes you too, Alex. She doesn't even hide it that well, just like you. But you guys are too oblivious."

Is she that obvious? Dammit.

"Ok, let's say i agree, to do this. What if i lose? What do you want?"

"Well if you lose, I want your bike.”

 "Not happening either." Alex said shaking her head.

"You don't even use it anymore, because it reminds you of dimples. And when you go to National City to go to college you are going to leave it in your parents garage, and you know that."

Alex hates when her friend is right. The bike does remind her of Maggie. They used to ride it almost every day. And since the break up, she haven't even look at it.

"That's all you want? You want me to risk getting in trouble just for a bike?"

"Well, a good story, as well. and like I said I want to have fun, what else is more fun than seeing you try to seduce a teacher." Leslie said smirking.

Alex thinks about it for the moment. She know Ms Luthor and her have some kind of connection that neither of them can explain. She knows that Ms Luthor won't act on it, and will try to forget about it. Alex knows by the way she acts around her. Trying to not make eye contact, trying not to be alone with her, trying to keep their conversation to a minimum. Alex was doing the same but she can't stop whatever it is that she's feeling.

Also she knows, that if she does something and something happens between them, it would get them in trouble. But if they don't get in trouble, she's going to graduate this year anyways. She will go to college and never see Ms Luthor again. And Ms Luthor will forget about her anyway, just like Maggie did. That's what Alex says and think to herself, at least. So she decides, why not have fun? It's her last year after all.

“Ok. I'll do it. But in one condition.”Alex said looking into her friend’s eyes. “Not a word about this to my sister or Lucy or anyone.”

“Deal.” Leslie respond smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

 

Lena couldn't ask for a better beginning of a school year. Teaching it's been great these two months, she's been enjoying it. Students respect her and her teaching, and didn't try something funny in her class. Well, sometimes freshman’s got out of control but it's something that she could deal with.

The situation with Alex, well, that was getting more intense every time. She's been trying to ignore whatever it is she's feeling. She thinks that by ignoring it, it will go away. But she's been wrong about that. And that's why she's been trying to not make too much contact with the student. 

Alex is a great student, always asking questions and participating in class, always doing great in her tests and assignments. Lena can tell that the girl loves the class. But that's what makes it impossible to move on from whatever this is. Even when Alex ask questions about the topic or make a comments or observations, every time their eyes meet, they can feel everything tense around them. Sometimes when Lena is writing something on the board she can feel eyes on her and she know that it's not the others students watching her, she know who it is because of how it make her feel. Every time, they catch each other looking and they would stare for a minute. So, yeah it's been a great two months but also intense.

Alex is been thinking a lot about this bet she made with her friend Leslie. She didn't know how to even begin. Everytime she looks at Ms Luthor she forgets about it, she forgets about everything. Even when she catch her looking or even when she's teaching the class, Alex get lost into it. 

Right now, Ms Luthor is talking and Alex is paying so much attention to her that she's doesn't even notice her best friend talking to her. 

Lena feels Alex's eyes on her but try to ignore it, but it's impossible, so she looks at her for a moment and then there's a knock on her door. It's Samantha 'Sam' Arias, she teachs Economics. Sam and Lena got along real quick. They both were new to the school. The became friends really fast. Lena knows that Sam is interested in her, kind of. Sam is beautiful and passionate, Lena likes that about her, but she's not feeling it. So she tries her best to not let her friend think that she's interested in something more. She's always been told that she talks very flirty with people some times, so she's trying her best to not do that with Sam.

“Ms Arias, hi. How can I help you?” Lena said.

“Sorry for interrupting, Ms Luthor, but can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure. Ok, just write what's on the board and I'll explain more in a minute.” Lena leaves the classroom to talk to her friend. “Sam is everything ok?”

“Yeah, yeah everything is fine. I just finished my day and I'm about to leave. But...um...I don't have your number so I decided to come to you and I'm sorry for interrupting but...um...I wanted to ask if you are free tonight?” Sam ask nervously.

“Tonight?... yeah, why?”

“Would you like to go out for some drinks?”

Lena thinks about it for second. It would be nice to go out. She haven't gone out since the trip with her brother, so why not. But also Sam is her friend, her only friend here in Midvale, and she's interested in her for sure, plus she's asking her out. Lena doesn't want to give her the impression that she's interested as well, because really, she's not. So she ask, “Like on a date?”

“Well... yeah, if you want it to be a date it could be. I really like you but I have the feeling that you don't, but I'm not sure. So it's up to you if it's a date or not.”

“Look, Sam… I like you, I do but just not like that. You've been an amazing friend since the beginning and I don't want to ruin that by trying something that I'm not feeling and then break you heart. You are an amazing woman, an amazing friend, you are passionate and so caring. I know you will find someone better than me out there. I'm sorry.”

“No, no Lena no. Don't be sorry, it's all good. I tried you know, but it's fine. I really like our friendship, so I don't want to ruin it either. Everything is good I promise.” Sam said, smiling and giving Lena's hand a squeeze.

“Ok. Friends?”

“Of course, you nerd.” They both laugh and hug. “But the offer of going out for drinks still there. So are you in or not?”

“Yes I'm in.” Lena smiles to her friend.

Meanwhile in the classroom.

“Ohh Danvers you got competition.” Lucy said teasing her friend.

“Shut up, Lucifer.” Alex groans.

“Oh come on. I know you can see as well that Ms Arias is into Ms Luthor. I mean, who isn't to be honest.”

“Ugh…” Alex couldn't stand looking at them hugging. It makes her really jealous, and she doesn't understand why and that makes her mad.

“So...are you going to tell me?” her best friend ask.

“Tell you what Luce? I have nothing to say.”

“You and I both know that there's something there between you two. Alex I know you. I don't know Ms Luthor but she doesn't hide it very well either.”

Alex sighs, of course Lucy notice as well. She gets close to her best friend and whispers, “I don't know Lucy. I know and I feel that there's something, and she knows that as well, but I don't know what it is that I'm feeling. It's weird and it's scary. Everytime we look at each other it feels so intense and i can't look away. I didn't feel like this with Maggie. Yes she made me feel loved and important and I loved her, but she never really cared now that I think about it. And I didn't feel what I'm feeling right now.”

“Damn. That all sound like a telenovela or something. Have you talk to her? Like at all?”

“Well I tried the first day, but Kara interrupted. Then I didn't know how to bring it up again, so I didn't. And now, she's been trying to avoide me. I can tell she's scared as well.”

“Alex you have to talk to her. You will figure out whatever it is that you are feeling, but for that to happen you need to have a talk.”

Alex looks at Ms Luthor again, she was still outside, but she catch her looking anyways.

“Ok, I'll try.”

When Ms Luthor entered the classroom again she heard one of her students, Mike, make another comment about Alex. He always does.

“Hey, player trying to get with your sister's girlfriend? Be careful.” Mike said.

“Oh no, not at all. The one I'm trying to get is your sister, I left her wanting more.”

Mike was about to start an argument but Ms Luthor stopped it. “Hey. Enough with those comments. And no arguing in my classroom. Let's continue the class.”

Ms Luthor had heard comments and rumors and she have seen things as well about Alex. She has been paying attention even without noticing. She heard about Alex ex, people say that she moved to another state and broke up with Alex for another girl. She heard that Alex is a player, that since last year she's been hooking up with every girl she finds hot. There's even a rumor that she's been hooking up with her friend Leslie Willis. But Lena have seen the two, the way they interact it looks like they are just two best friends. She seen Alex in the hallway. She have seen girls trying to get her attention or even try something more than that, but everytime she sees Alex saying no, and moving away from them. So, she's not sure if she should believe the rumors of her being a player or not. But why does she care.

The class ended, and it was a Friday, so the students almost run to get out of there. Every students left and there was just Lucy and Alex in the classroom room, but Ms Luthor didn't noticed.

“Hey, you get going. I'm gonna...try this.” Alex said to her best friend.

“Oh ok. Good luck. Talk to you later.” Lucy said before she left closing the door.

Alex makes her way slowly to Ms Luthor desk. Not sure how to even begin.

“Ms Luthor...can we talk.”

Lena jumped a little, and look up. She didn't know there was still someone there. She begins to feel nervous when she saw it was Alex.

“Um...sure. What can I help you with Ms Danvers?”

“Alex...just call me Alex, please.” she said getting nervous as well. They both are. And they know that.

“Ok, Alex...what can I help you with? Is there something you didn't understand in class or something about the assignment? I can-”

Alex interrupted her, “No, no. It's not about class…”

“Then what is it?”

“You know what it is.” Alex sighs and moves closer to Lena. “I'm trying to understand, what it is that is happening. What it is that I'm feeling, but I can't. I haven't felt this before.”

“Alex there nothing happe-”

“Yes there is! Yes there is and you know it. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at me...I see it. And it's scary I know but I just want to figure out what this is. Don't you want that too?”

Lena looks at her, and sighs. She can't deny it and ignore it anymore. “Yeah. It is scary, I tried to just ignore it, but I can't. Everytime I look at you is just...I don't know. I really don't know and I hate it. But what I know it's that whatever this is, it's gonna get us in trouble, and I don't want that. For either of us. We can't do this. Whatever it is, we can't.”

“ I know. But do you think is gonna be any easier, if we just ignore it?”

Lena stays silence for a moment. “No.”

“Exactly. I just...you know what let's talk, ok? Let's talk and try to figure it out but not here. We can't talk here, people are always listening.” Alex get on her knees and takes both of Lena's hands and look at her in the eyes. “ Please, let's just talk it out somewhere else. Please let's just try and figure this out, together.”

And there's that feeling again. Alex is looking at her and holding her hands, and that's let her breathless for some reason.

“Ok. Ok, let's figure it out, together.”

Alex smiles a little and give her hands a squeeze. Then she stand up and take a sticky note and a pen and writes her phone number. She gives it to Ms Luthor.  
“Are you free tonight?”

“No, not tonight.” Lena said shaking her head.

“Ok. Um...just text me or call me whenever you are free, so we can figure something out, so we can talk.”

“Ok. I will.”

“Ok. I'll see you soon. Have a great weekend.” Alex said walking backwards making her way to the door.

“Have a great weekend, Alex.” she waved. Alex waved back and then leaves. Lena sighs and leaned back on her sit. “God, why me?”

 

When Alex left the classroom, that first thing that came to mind was the bet with Leslie. She can't do it. To hell with having fun this year. She can't do it having these feelings. If Ms Luthor finds out about it, she would be hurt. Maybe? She can't hurt her. It's makes her feel sick just thinking about. She has to talk Leslie and tell her she won't do it. She can't.

On her way home Alex spend her time calling Leslie but there was no answer. She texted her a few times but there was no answer either.

Alex: Call me as soon as possible! I hope you are ok.

That was the last thing she texted her friend. She was going to ask her best friend and her sister if they've seen her, she was kind of worry.

When Alex got home, there was nobody there. She makes her way upstairs to her room, that she shared with her sister, she was making her way there when she hears something. Well there's definitely people here. She heard her best friend moaning, really loud. 

“Oh Kara! Yes, right there, right there don't stop. Oh my God, you are so good!” Lucy moans.

Alex stood there in shock for a minute but then shakes her head and goes downstairs. It wasn't the first time. She have heard them having sex before, but it's always a shock. It's her little sister and bestfriend for God sake. Thank God their parents weren't home.

Alex put her headphones on, and start listening to music. She goes to the kitchen to look for something to eat. She starts thinking about Ms Luthor. She can't wait to see her again, and talk. She hopes she gets a text soon.

An hour later, Kara and her girlfriend appears. Alex is on the couch and look at them shaking her head.

“Oh my God! You heard us again didn't you?” Kara ask blushing.

“Of course I did, you guys are really loud. Specially Lucelba over there. I think that whole neighborhood heard you screaming and moaning my sister's name.”

“Oh my God! This is awful!” Kara said covering her face with her hands. Lucy just stood there smirking, like she's proud, and sighs happily.

Then they all started laughing. Then Kara and Lucy sit down next to Alex.

“Hey, have you guys seen Leslie? I've been calling her but she doesn't answer.” Alex ask.

“Oh she had to leave Midvale for a few days, some family member was sick or something. She didn't tell you?” Kara said.

“No, she didn't. I hope she's ok.”

They talk for a little bit, about their classes and the soccer practice, while they eat something.

“So, how was it?” Lucy ask her friend.

“How was what?” Kara ask curiously.

“Her conversation with Ms Luthor. They have feelings for each other.”

“Oh my God! Alex is that true?”

Alex push Lucy a little and glare at her. “No! We don't have feelings for each other. We do feel something but we don't know what it is.”

“But did you guys talked?” Lucy ask.

“Yes we did talk a little. But we will talk more, but not in school.”

“So you are going to see her outside of school?” Her sister ask, getting worried.

“Yes. But we are just going to talk and figure out what this is. Talking about it in school might get us in trouble. People are always listening and saying stuff that is not true.”

“Well at least you guys are willing to talk and not ignore each other again.” Lucy says.

“Yeah. Is it weird that I'm nervous and I can't wait to see her again?”

“Yeah that sounds like feelings to me.” her sister said.

“Ugh!” She groans and rolled her eyes and makes her way upstairs to take a shower. While she does that, she starts thinking. What if Kara and Lucy are right? What if whatever they are feeling are... romantic feelings? What would happen if they are?

Meanwhile downstairs.

“I'm worried.” Kara said

“Why are you worried, baby?”

“What if they have feelings for each other? That can get them in trouble. Ms Luthor is a teacher, Alex a student. Alex is only 17.”

“She's 17 but she will be 18 in a month so, she's going to be an adult. But if they do have feelings for each other, they will figure it out. They will do something to not get in trouble, they are both really smart.”

“What if she gets hurt again?”

“Babe, that's part of living. If she gets hurt, we will be there like last time, to help her. She will be fine.” Lucy said kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

“Hmm, I hope you are right.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Lena gets home after work. She made a quick stop to the liquor store, even though she's going out for drinks with Sam tonight.

She can't stop thinking about Alex and the short conversation they had at the end of class. Yes, Lena wants to figure out what is happening between them, but she still thinking if it's a good idea. Alex said that they should meet outside of school and talk, Lena thinks is safe, but is it a good idea, like...at all?

She doesn't know. She told Alex that she would text her. But she's not sure if she should.

She grabs her phone and look in her purse for the sticky note with Alex's phone number. She saved the number on her phone as AD, and clicks to start a message. What should she say? She closes her phone and takes out the scotch she bought.

Two hours later Lena is making her way to the bar, where she's meeting Sam. When she enters she spot her friend really quick, with a beer in hand already. She makes her way to the table and greets her.

“Hey you!”

“Lena! Hey, I'm glad you are here.”

“Yeah. I couldn't wait to get out of the apartment. Even though I drank half of the scotch I bought earlier.”

“Oh, so you started without me, and early. What a friend.” Sam said teasingly.

“Sorry not sorry.” Lena respond smirking.

“So you are drinking scotch or do you want something else?”

“Um... I'll start with a beer.”

“Alright, I'll be right back.”

Sam makes her way to the bar, meanwhile Lena looks at her phone for a moment. Should I text her or not?,she ask herself. Then shakes her head. 

“Come on, you are out with your friend. You can stop thinking about her for a few hours!” Lena whispers to herself.

“Talking to yourself? Should I be worry?” her friend ask.

“I'm fine. I just got a lot in my head.”

Sam looks at her for a moment, then pass Lena the beer and sits. They talk for awhile and keep drinking, eventually they both changed to scotch. Lena knows she's going to regret it in the morning. They talk about school, their classes and their students. The conversation move to Sam, and what got her into teaching and all. Then, it moves to Lena. She knows that Sam was going to ask eventually, but it still caught her by surprise.

“So... what's your story?” Sam ask.

“My story?”

“Yeah, why did you move to Midvale of all places? You already know a lot about me, and I don't know that much about you.”

“Um…” Lena hesitates. She haven't told anybody why she moved to Midvale. Her brother knows part of the story, but not all of it. Maybe it will be good to talk about it and let it all out. 

“Hey, we are friends you can tell me anything. But if you are not ready to talk about whatever it is, it’s alright.”

Lena thinks about it for a moment and then says to hell with it, let's talk about it. She sighs. “Well...I don't know why I chose Midvale of all places. It just seems...nice and warm and lovely, I guess? Plus is far away from where I used to live. But, the reason why I moved was because...um...well...as you know I dated someone i worked with on the other school.” Sam nods and Lena went on, “So, we dated for six months. She was great. Wild at times but lovely, always making me laugh and when she wanted to be romantic, she went all the way. She made me feel like she cared. That was until one day, I went to her apartment to see if she needed anything because 'she wasn't feeling well'. So I went, and...I caught her, on bed...with the school principal.” She finished with some tears in her eyes. It's been 8 months since she left. It still affect her a little when she thinks about at times. But not as much as it used to. 

“Wow...Lena. That sucks, and she's an idiot! Who would do that to someone so amazing! What's her name?”

“No! You are not hunting anybody!” Lena said laughing a little.

“Ugh...you are no fun.” Sam respond teasingly. “But really though, you are beautiful, passionate, with an amazing heart, Lena. And that chick is really stupid for doing that to you.”

Lena smiles to her friend. “Thanks Sam. It sucks, because I trusted her. And then she just...”

“Did you loved her?”

Lena sighs. “I ask myself some times. I really cared about her, and she made me feel loved at times. But, did I love her?...I-I don't...now that I think about it, I don't think so. No, I don't think so. But you know what?, I moved on. It's been months, and I'm happy where I am now.”

“Well, I'm glad to hear that you are happy! Cheers for that!” 

There keep drinking. Until they decided to stop, the were past the level of tipsy already.

“So, you've been single for months now. Are you interested in someone?” Sam ask.

“No!” Lena respond quicker than she meant to.

“Oh really?! Come on! With how you said that 'no' there is totally someone.”

“Sam…”

“Lena, I'm fine. I'll get over it, ok? We are friends! And friends talk about stuff like this, even if one of them has a crush on you. But like I said I'll get over it, it's just a crush. Now, spill!”

Lena sighs. “I don't know.”

“What you mean you don't know?”

“There is someone, and there is something, but we don't know what it is.”

“So, you guys have feelings for each other?”

“No! Not romantic feelings!” Lena said, not knowing why she's blushing and getting nervous.

“Well, I didn't said 'romantic' but by the way you said it and how nervous you are getting, and blushing, you totally like that person. And the 'romantic' part it's true.”

“I don't know. It's complicated!”

“How is it complicated?”

“Just forget about it. Please! Let's move on.”

“Ok! Ok, whatever you say. But think about it. Does she give you butterflies in your stomach when you are near or-”

“Stop!” Lena whines.

Sam laugh at her friend. “Ok, I'm sorry. Wow you got it bad.”

“No, I do not!”

“Suuure… anyways we should get out of here.”

“Yeah I need my bed. It's been a long day.”

“Yeah, same. Let's go.”

When Lena gets to her apartment, she goes to her kitchen to drink some water before bed. Sam's words ringing in her head. What if Sam is right and what Alex and her are feeling are... romantic feelings. Does Alex give her butterflies in her stomach when she looks at her even when she's near... totally. So what if... It would get more complicated. She shakes her head and goes change before getting in bed.

She can't stop thinking about the possibilities. If they really have feelings, would she go for it? What is going to happen if they get caught? What if Alex don't feel the same? Well she totally does. Is she really considering this? They would figure it out. But it's scary.

Lena falls asleep, thinking about those brown eyes and shy smile that makes her nervous, but in a good way if she really thinks about it.

The next day, Lena wakes up with a headache. Yep, she totally regrets drinking that much last night.

The conversation with Sam come back to her mind. The what ifs, also comes to her mind, making her headache worst. When she gets up, she takes something for the headache and makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower. When Lena gets out, she goes to her kitchen to makes something to eat. Meanwhile she's still thinking about Alex. They need to figure this out, and see what are they going to do. So, she gets her phone. She hesitates for a moment but then goes for it.

To: AD

Alex...hi. hope you are doing well. I just want to let you know that I'm ready to meet and talk.

She sends the message and now all she has to do is wait for an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Alex wakes up in the morning by her alarm. She stretch and sighs softly. When she look at her sister's bed, Alex sees her sister and her bestfriend cuddling. They look adorable.

She looks outside her window and decides that is a beautiful day. So, she change her clothes and go for a morning run.

In the run she starts thinking about the past two years and this past months. She starts thinking about Maggie. Wanting to know about her. Wanting to ask her many questions.

Why did you broke my heart?

Was I just a toy for you?

Just a fun time?

Were you in a relationship with that girl while you were with me?

There was so many girls, why me?

Did you loved me?

Did you know how much I loved you?

Loved.

That's in the past now. Does she still care? No.

Will she forget about what happened? No.

Like her mother told her, “You will be fine, sweetie. It hurts now, but you will get through this. Will you forget about all of this? No. Why? Because you never forget your first love.” Her mother told her when she found her crying the day Maggie posted the photo with the other girl.

Now, Alex moved on. Thinking back at the situation, it doesn't hurt. It sucks. It really does. But it doesn't hurt like before. Now, something is happening with someone else. A beautiful green eyed woman, with beautiful black hair, pale skin, amazing body, amazing boo-,  _Nope! Don't think about her that way._ Like she haven't think about her teacher that way already. She has.

Alex is interested in her, but in what way?

That's what Alex wants to know. And she knows that Ms Luthor is interested in her, but in what way? That's what Ms Luthor wants to know as well. Whatever they were feeling, was confusing, because is something new. Something different.

Alex wants to know about Ms Luthor. She knows the teacher part of her. But Alex wants to know the real her. The outside of school part of her.

What’s her first name.

How is she in her free time.

What does she do in her free time.

Does she lives in a house or an apartment.

How old she is exactly.

Why did she moved to Midvale of all places.

What's her favorite food.

Her favorite color.

Favorite movie.

Her taste in music.

Does she have any friends.

Does she have any pets.

Does she has siblings. Etc.

Alex want to know her. Just by looking those beautiful green eyes, makes Alex curious. She really can't wait to see her again and talk.

After an hour, Alex went back home. When she got there, Kara and Lucy were already awake eating breakfast with their parents. They say their good mornings before Alex goes to take a shower.

After the shower, she eats something and went looking for her phone in her bedroom. When she opens her phone she has two messages. One from Leslie and one from an unknown number. She opens the one from Leslie first.

**Leslie: Hey! Sorry i didnt answer ur calls or messages. Family drama over here. Gonna be out of Midvale for a few weeks. I'll call u as soon as I can.**

**Alex: alright. I hope everything gets well over there. And yes, please call me as soon as you can. We need to talk.**

Alex waits a few minutes, to see if Leslie answers. But she doesn't. Alex sighs and goes to the message from the unknown number.

**Unknown: Alex... hi. I hope you are doing well. I just want to let you know that I'm ready to meet and talk.**

 Alex smiles and gets excited. She knows exactly who that is. She saved the number on her phone as “L”. Thinking about putting a heart emoji on the name, but then decided against it.

  **Alex: hey!!!! yes, I'm ready to meet and talk as well. I was just waiting on you to contact me bc I didn't want to push y’know. Plus, I didn't have your number until now. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there.**

  


\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Lena was relaxing at her apartment. Drinking some coffee and reading a book. That's all she does in her down time. She lying on the couch reading, until her phone rings with a notification.

 She looks at her phone that is on her coffee table, but she doesn't open it. The only people who text her are Lex and Sam. But never early in the morning. She texted someone this morning, but didn't get an answer, so she assumed that the redhead was sleeping. It's been only an hour since Lena sent it. And it still early in the morning. So, there's only one person that could be texting her right now. Lena is nervous. Doesn't know if she should open her phone or not. After a few minutes she decides to open it and read the message.

 And she was right. It was Alex.

  **AD: hey!!!! yes, I'm ready to meet and talk as well. I was just waiting on you to contact me bc I didn't want to push y’know. Plus I didn't have your number until now. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there.**

 Where should they meet? It has to be out of Midvale, because Midvale is small. If they go out people can see them and recognized them really fast. That could get people talking and saying things that are not true, and they can get in trouble. That's the last thing they want.

 Then, Lena thinks about her favorite place. Her little scape. Where she goes, whenever she needs to get away.

  **L: I know just the place. How about tonight? Around 7?**

 She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

  **AD: Sure. Where?**

  **L: It's a little diner, outside of here. Not too far but not too close either. I think it would be perfect. Plus, they make the best waffles. I'll send you the address.**

  **AD: it's a date!**

         **I mean not a date! Not a date date.**

**A plan!**

        **Yes!**

**It's a plan.**

 Lena laughing a little at the message.  _Adorable._  Then without thinking,

  **L: Getting ahead of yourself, Ms Danvers?**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

 

Alex blush at the message. Not knowing how to answer it. Was Ms Luthor flirting with her?

  **AD: Well... would that be a bad thing?**

  **L: No, not at all.**

  **AD: good to know. If it was a date, it would be amazing.**

         **Just thinking about it feels amazing.**

          **Don't you think?**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

 

After reading the message, Lena thinks about it. It would be and feel amazing if it was. She imagine the both of them at the diner. Talking, laughing, sharing their stories. Eating those amazing waffles. Getting to know each other. Then by the end of the night they ki-, _No! No! No!_ , Lena groans.

 Thinking about that. Thinking about what Sam said. Thinking about how Alex looks at her, how they look at each other, how nervous Alex makes her feel. How excited she gets when she goes to school and wait for her last class. And now Alex saying this things to her. It makes thing clearer. It makes her feelings clearer.  _Wow._

  **L: Yeah, it would. It really would.**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Alex sighs and smile at the response.  _Wow._  She thinks back about what her best friend Lucy and her sister said.

 “So it could be 'romantic' feelings. If it was, I wouldn't mind at all if I'm being honest.” Alex murmured to herself.

  **AD: do you want it to be?**

**A date, I mean.**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

 

Lena sighs. She really want it to be a date, but they need to talk first.

  **L: Why don't we talk first and then we can decide…?**

  **AD: I'm fine with that.**

 Lena sighs, relieved. She glad that Alex is not pushing it. It would be more difficult if she was.

  **L: Ok. Do I need to pick you up somewhere or…?**

  **AD: no, I'll ask my dad for the car. Don't worry.**

  **L: do you have a license??**

  **AD: yes I do. Don't worry :) :***

 Lena blush at the kiss emoji.

  **L: just making sure. Please drive safe. I don't want anything happening to you.**

  **AD: I'll be safe, I promise. You be safe as well.**

         **See you tonight! ;) <3**

  
**L: See you tonight :)**

 Lena close her phone, while she's lying on the couch. It's only 10:40am, she groans. She can't wait to see Alex tonight. And that makes her nervous but in a good way.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alex goes downstairs, with a big smile on her face. She's excited. And she hopes her mom won't say anything about her going out tonight. She knows her dad won't say anything. But her mom...well, Alex is prying.

 She goes down to the living where everyone is watching TV.

 “Hey Dad, can I borrow the car tonight?”

 “Sure hon. Where are you going?” Jeremiah ask.

 “I'm going out.” Alex respond. Still with a smile on her face.

 “Out with who?” Eliza and Kara ask at the same time.

 “Um...out...with Imra! I'm going out with Imra tonight. My best friend.”

 “I'm best friend with the two of you and I'm not invited?” Lucy said pouting.

 Shit.

 “Well...that's because... Imra, ask me to go with her to buy her girlfriend a gift! Gayle's birthday is coming up and she wants to surprise her. And she was going to tell you but she thought you wanted to be with Kara.” Alex said, looking at Lucy weirdly, with wide eyes trying to get her message across. Then Lucy gets it. It's weird communication but they understand each other so well.

 "Oh.” Lucy whispers.

 “What? I thought Gayle's birt-” Kara tried but got interrupt by her girlfriend.

 “Babe, how about we go to my house. My mom called earlier and said that she was going to make those cookies and brownies that you like so much.”

 Kara gasp, “oh my God, your mom's cookies and brownies are amazing, I love them. Not offense Eliza. I would like to go to your house, baby.” she said smiling adorably at her girlfriend.

 Alex sighs quietly in relieved. She can't talk about where she going with her parents being there. She doesn't like lying to them but she knows they wouldn't accept/approve whatever this is, so she didn't have a choice.

 Eliza looks at Alex for a moment. But then didn't question anything. “Be home at 11, honey. I don't want you out late. And drive safe please.”

 “I will mom, don't worry.”

 She sits with them to watch whatever movie they were watching. After a few minutes she wonders to the kitchen, signaling Lucy and her sister to follow her, and they did. When they get there the first to talk is her best friend.

 “You are going to see her, aren't you?” Lucy whispers.

 “Yes.” Alex whispers back.

 “See who?” Kara ask.

 “Ms Luthor.”

 “Oh God, Alex.”

 “Kara.”

 “Are you sure about this?”

 “Yes, I am. I really am. I really wanna see her.”

 Kara sighs.

 “But where are you guys going to meet? Midvale is small, people could see you.” Lucy ask.

 “She knows a place, not too far but not too close. So we'll be ok.”

 “You know I support you, in everything you do, but... don't you think this is a little crazy?” Kara said.

 “Yeah, it is. And we know that. But...I think I like her...and I think she likes me too. I don't know, we are going to talk about it tonight. I just...I can't stay away from her, it's weird and I'm scared. But I can't just forget about her or this things she makes me feel. I can't just ignore it. I tried. But I can't.”

 “I just don't want you to get hurt. Again.”

 Alex sighs and hugs her sister. “ I know. I don't want to get hurt again either. But If i don't try this, I feel like I'm going to regret it in the future.”

 They hug for a long time, then Lucy joins the hug party. They both wish Alex luck for tonight. Then make their way to the living again.

 She can't wait for tonight.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was 5:30pm and Lena's was already, dressed. She was watching some TV to kill time. Something that she doesn't do that often. The hours seem to go really slow in her opinion.

 She got ready at 4. She didn't know what to wear, then she says to herself, 'It's a diner, and probably this won't end up being a date at all. So...casual it is.' She ended up with black jeans, a white shirt with a black jacket and some sneakers.

 She got bored of the show she was watching and decides to leave early. Lena always leaves early. When she's excited about a place or spending time with her brother or stuff like that, she gets there early. Unless she's going to meet her mother. That's something she doesn't get excited about, and that's why she always get there late, on purpose. But it's not like they see each other now. Like, at all.

 Her mother.

 What would she think or say about what Lena is doing. She would go crazy. Would it be worse than when Lena came out? Probably. She would try to disowned Lena. Yes, Lillian would go that far. But that's understandable, Lena thinks. What she's doing is crazy, and she's supposed to be a professional. But her feelings. Her feelings are too strong and she can't help it. They will be careful. Nobody needs to know what they are doing. They are not doing anything wrong anyways. They are just going to talk. And eat. That's it. There's nothing wrong with that.

 When Lena gets to her car, she shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts of her mother. That's the last thing she needs to think about. Her mother.

 Lena starts her car and leaves the apartment building.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alex was getting ready, when Kara and Lucy enter the room.

 “Wow. You look...really gay.” Lucy said looking at Alex outfit.

 She was wearing jeans, with a black shirt and a red flannel.

 “Thanks?” Alex said. “Do I really look ok?” When turns around her sister and bestfriend are making out on the bed. “Ugh...guys! Hello!”

 “What?”

 “Stop making out for a second. Y'all can wait until I get out of here, Jesus! Do I really look ok?”

 “Like i said, you look really gay. So that's good. You look good.”

 “You look amazing Alex.” Kara said smiling at her sister and hugging her girlfriend that is straddling her. And putting her head on Lucy's boobs.

 “You are such a boobs girl” Lucy said laughing a little.

 “Can you blame me. They are small, but not that small. They are... perfect. I love them.” Kara said trying to touch her girlfriend's breast but Lucy not letting her.

 “Stop it.”

 “Hey, when is your mom going to make the cookies and brownies?”

 “Um…”

 There's a pause.

 “She's not making anything, is she?” Kara starts pouting.

 “I'm sorry baby! It's just… you didn't get Alex signal so I was trying to help her.” Lucy said. Trying to kiss her girlfriend but Kara wasn't letting her. Kara wasn't really mad, she’s just playing with her by being dramatic. “You know what. Let's go to the cafe, before it close and I'll buy two of the chocolate cakes you love so much, yeah? What do you say?”

 “Hmm...I don't know.” Kara loves playing with her girlfriend like that.

 "Come on. We go there...and then, we go to my house. I didn't tell you earlier but, in my closet...there's something new waiting to be use.” Lucy said, wiggling her eyebrows and biting her lips.

 At that Kara looks at her girlfriend, with wide eyes and blushing.  “Y-you b-bought it? You bought it?”

 “Mhmm.” Lucy nods slowly.

 “But, h-how?”

 “Well before my dad left, he gave me a card with a lot of money in it, that my mom don't know about. So…”

 “Oh.”

 “What do you say, my love?”

 “Y-yeah! Yeah! Two cakes and that. Definitely that.” Kara said before starting kissing her girlfriend.

 Alex groans. She's been trying to find her phone to get out of there, when her sister started talking about Lucy's boobs. She found her phone when her best friend started moaning by the kiss. Alex left the room almost running, and saying, “You guys are gross!”. Thank God their parents went to the store and weren't there.

 When Alex gets to the car, she takes a deep breath before starting it. This car is her favorite. A 1967 Camaro. Her motorcycle is her baby, but she haven't used it since Maggie left. The car started being her favorite ever since.

 She's nervous. She doesn't know what to expect. She's excited. Deep down she really want this to end up being a date but she also knows that they have to talk about their feelings first. And see if it was really something they both wanted.

 She puts the address that Ms Luthor sent her on the GPS, and leaves the house.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

When Lena got to the diner, she looked around to see if Alex have arrived. But she wasn't there yet. So Lena make her way to the booth she always sits, at the end of the diner. She sits on the side where she have a nice view to the door.

 “Hey Lena, it's good to see you! would you like some coffee?” The waitress, Jess, ask her.

 “Hi, Jess. Coffe would be great, thank you.”

 “Do you want your usual, or something else?”

 “Um, no. I'm fine for now. I'm waiting for someone.” Lena said smiling.

 "Ohhh! A hot date?”

 Lena laugh a little, “We don't know what this is, yet. So...”

 “Oh well, good luck then. I'll be around just let me know when you are ready to order.”

 “Thank you, Jess.”

 When Lena checks her phone, she sees that she arrived 15 minutes early. So she entertain herself drinking the coffee and reading on her phone.

 That's until a few minutes later she hears the door of the diner open. She looks up, and there she was.

Alex.

Looking around until she spots Lena.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  


Alex spots her really easy. But what she sees leaves her breathless. Ms Luthor, in casual clothes, without makeup. Not red lipstick today. And with glasses.

 Lena looks at Alex, and check her out, without even noticing.  _That body._

 Lena stands ups when Alex makes her way to the booth.

 They both say, “Wow.” breathless, at the same time when they looks at each other closer.

 They stayed looking at each others eyes like they always do. Taking it all in. They are here. Together. Outside of school.

 Lena is the first one to talks.

 “Hi.” she said.

 “Hey.” Alex respond.

 They both takes a sit. And then Jess makes her way to them.

 “Alright, would you like some more coffee Lena? And would you like something to drink, ma’am?”

 “Yes, I'll get the usual.” Lena said.

 “Um...some orange juice would be fine. Thank you.” Alex said.

 “Ok! Let me know when you guys are ready to order.”

 “Actually, I heard that here they make the best waffles. So I'll try those.” Alex said, looking at Lena, smiling.

 “Alright waffles for the lady. And the usual for you, Lee.”

 “Thank you, Jess.”

 “Ok. I'll be right back, with your order.” Jess said and then leaves.

 Lena and Alex sit quietly for second. Still looking at each other. Alex clears her throat, and speaks.

 “So...Lena? Is that your first name?” Alex ask.

 “Yeah, it is. Lee is just a nickname.”

 “So what do want me to call you? Lena or Lee?”

 “Whichever you prefer. Just not Ms Luthor. Unless we are at school.”

 “Alright then.” Alex is still smiling. So is Lena. But can you blame them, they are... excited? Nervous? Happy? All of the above?

 “This town is well hidden. I got lost like three times. People wouldn't see it if they are not really looking.” Alex said.

 “That's the great thing about it. It's small, a lot smaller than Midvale, and quieter. And not a lot of people know about it.”

 “How did you found it?”

 “One day, I was overwhelmed and I needed to get out of my apartment. So I got in my car and drove. I kept driving, not knowing where I was going. And I ended up here. It became my scape ever since.” Lena explained, smiling.

 “So, you invited me to your secret place? I'm honored.” Alex said playfully with a hand on her chest.

 “Well, I thought it was time to pass it forward. So, someone else can enjoy it as much as I do.” Lena respond, rising an eyebrow. That makes Alex bit her lips.

 “Also, I didn't know you wore glasses.”

 “Oh, well I always use contacts, unless I'm at home. I know they are ugly, I just didn't want to wear the contacts today.”

 “No! No, no. They are not ugly. You look...you look really beautiful. With or without them. You look amazing. With them you look more comfortable, I like that.” Alex said, looking at her softly.

 Lena blush at that. “Thank you.” she says shyly.

 Jess makes her way to them again, with their order and then leave them to it. They both eat and make small talk. Until all the sudden Lena ask,

 “What are we doing?” she said with a sigh.

 That makes Alex stop for a minute.

 “I...I don't know. Look, i… everytime I think about you, and the possibility of this feelings being far from 'platonic', it makes me feel...I don't know. Different. Nervous but in a good way. Excited. Happy somehow. It just feels good. And I like it. I haven't felt like this before. Not even with Maggie, my ex.”

 “Hmm, I wanted to ask you about that. I've heard things in the hallways, but I wanted to hear it from you for some reason.”

 “Um…”

 “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

 “No, no. I want to. It's just been so long since I talked about it. But I'll tell you.”

 And so she does. She tells Lena about Maggie. How they met, how they became girlfriends. She talks about when Maggie left and how she felt. How she felt when she found out about the other girl. How heartbroken she was. How she ended up sleeping with every girl. And how her sister and friends helped her move on.

 “So...sex was your scape?” Lena ask.

 “Yeah, it was. It was better than alcohol. I tried that once but got me in trouble with my parents so. But yeah, it was my scape for a long time. Until I decided that enough was enough, and I stopped. Girls keep trying to get me to...you know. But really, I'm done with that.”

 Lena nods, taking all the information in.

 “Sometimes it's nice to begin again. To try to live your life a different way than before. Trust me, I get it." Lena said.

 Alex smile at her and Lena smile back.

 “I've been thinking about this. A lot, actually. It becomes clearer every time. And I try to ignore it, but it's hard. It's hard when i see you every day. And when you look at me, I just… I can't ignore it. All I do is think about you…” Lena said.

 “All I do is think about you too.” Alex says.

 “It scares me. Because like you, I haven't felt like this before. With no one. It can be something good, but it can be something bad as well. And I really don't want to get us in trouble.”

 “We won't get in trouble. Nobody will know if we are careful.”

 “I don't know, Alex.”

 Alex takes Lena's hands. “Lena please. I don't want to walk aways from this. And I know you don't want to either. Let's try. Let's try it and see how it goes. And then if for some reason you want to end it, we will stop.”

 Lena stays looking at Alex. Thinking about many ways that this can go wrong. But what if it doesn't? What if this is a good thing and she walk away from it. She has the opportunity to try. She know that if she doesn't try it, she will regret it.

  
“Ok.” Lena says with a sigh.

 "Yeah?” Alex ask, with a big smile on her face.

 “Yeah ok. Let's try it. But! Let's take it slow. Step by step. I don't want us to hurry into anything. Ok?”

 “Yeah! Ok. I'm ok with that.”

 “Ok, good.” Lena said smiling.

 “So...is this a date then?” Alex ask.

 Lena chuckles, “Yes, we can say it is. But that's if you still want it to be?”

 “Yes! Of course I do! I do, yeah.” Alex said quickly. Lena laughs at that a little.

 After that, they continue eating and talking. Getting to know each other. Learning about their favorite food. Favorite movies. Favorite books. Favorite music. Favorite animals, stuff like that. Then they talk a little about science and why they love it so much. They talk about Alex wanting to be a detective or even an agent or a doctor, she's not sure yet.

Lena talks about her brother and being adopted. Alex pays attention to that. She really wants to know her, and she can tell how much Lena loves her brother and father. Alex noticed she doesn't talk about her mother at all.

Alex ask her why she moved to Midvale, but Lena said that that's another topic for another day. Alex doesn't push it.

Alex starts talking about Kara, and when she was adopted. How the first year was. It wasn't easy. They keep talking until it was getting late and they needed to go back.

 Alex pays for their food and all. Lena tried to convince her that it was fine, that she was going to pay for it. But then both decided that Lena was going to pay for the next time they see each other.

 They both make their way to the parking lot. Lena walks Alex to her car.

 “Wow! Is this what you are driving?!” Lena ask, looking at the car with heart eyes. She loves cars, Alex can tell.

 “Yeah. It's my dad's baby. But soon to be mine.”

 “Wow, lucky you. I love cars like this.”

 “I can tell. Maybe I'll give you a ride some time, if you want.”

 “I would really love that.”

 “I also have a motorcycle.”

 At that Lena looks up at Alex.

 “No, you do not.” Lena said. Not believe it.

 “Yes, I do.” Alex said. Taking her phone out to show Lena a picture of her on it.

 “Oh wow. That's...hot.” she whispers the last word. She starts to blush and then clears her throat.

 Alex doesn't know if she's talking about her, or the motorcycle...or both. It makes her blush anyways.

 “I can give you a ride on it too, if you want.”

 “Y-yeah, yeah. That would be... awesome.”

 They both stood there not knowing what to do next. They stay in silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. It was comfortable.

 “Did you like the waffles, they are the best right?” Lena ask.

 “They were amazing! But...the ones I make are better.” Alex said playfully.

 “Oh really?” Lena rise an eyebrow.

 That does things to Alex.

 “Yeah. Anything breakfast, I'm really good at.”

 “Just breakfast?”

 “Yeah, other than that, I really suck in the kitchen.”

 “Well, I'm the other way around.”

 “Oh, look at that. We are perfect for each other already.”

 They both laugh at that.

 “Maybe, one day, in the future you can cook me breakfast and then I can cook you dinner. What do you say?”

 “I would really love that.” Alex said, taking Lena's hands with her. She played with them a little. They feel so comfortable with each other.

 “Ok, it's getting late and I don't want you to get in trouble.”

 “You are worth it, though.”

 “Stop that.” Lena say, blushing once again.

 “Stop what?” Alex said playfully. She knows exactly what she's doing. She takes her hands and put them on Lena's waist, pulling her closer to her. Lena put her hands on Alex shoulders. Loving the closeness.

 “You know what.” Lena whispers, their foreheads touching. They both close their eyes and enjoy the moment. Lena starts playing with Alex short hair.  _It's so soft._

 Alex hugs her and hides her face on Lena's necks, taking a deep breath. _She smells so good._ She starts leaving little kisses and nips on Lena's neck, all the way to her jawline. Lena was enjoying it, until Alex makes a move to kiss her on the lips but Lena stops her. Lena cups her cheeks, making their foreheads touching once again. They both close their eyes. Breathing softly.

 “Not yet. Remember, slow.” Lena says to her.

 “Yeah, slow. Sorry, I just...it just feels so good to be with you like this. I feel like I'm dreaming.”

 “I know. I feel it too, darling.”

 Alex hums. And Lena chuckles.

 “You like that, don't you?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Well, get use to it.”

 “Oh will. I totally will.”

 They both laugh a little and then hug again before breaking the embrace. They both take a deep breath.

 “What are you doing tomorrow?” Alex ask.

 "My brother is visiting for the day. You?”

 “That's great. Me? Well nothing really. I'll be studying probably.”

 “Good girl.” Lena says playfully. And makes Alex laugh. “Text me when you get home, please. So I know you made it ok.”

 “I will. Same to you. Text me.”

 “I will. Drive safe.”

 "You too. See you soon.”

 “See you soon, darling.”

 Alex groans and laugh a little. Making Lena smile. Both went for a last hug,  got in their cars and drive home.

 When Alex gets home. Everybody is sleeping already. But when she got to her room, Kara wasn't there. She's  probably stayed at Lucy's. Alex changes her clothes and drops on her bed. She grabs her phone and text Lena.

  **AD: Got home in one piece. Did you got home ok?**

 Lena got home and went directly to her bedroom. She changed clothes and got into bed, sighing happily. She grabs her phone and sees a text from Alex, she smiles.

  **L: I'm glad you got home safely. Yes I got home ok.**

  **AD: I miss you already :(**

  **L: I miss you too :***

  **AD: when can I see you again?**

  **L: Monday.**

  **AD: ha ha ha. Very funny, Lee. You know what I mean.**

  **L: maybe next weekend…? Hopefully.**

  **AD: that would be great.**

  **L: we'll talk about it later. Now go get some sleep.**

  **AD: so bossy. I like it.**

  **L: stop that.**

  **AD: ok ok, I'll stop.**

**For now.**

        **I'll text you tomorrow. Is that ok?**

  
**L: that's fine, darling.**

  **AD: i will really get use to it, if you keep saying it.**

  **L: that's the plan ;)**

  **AD: hmm, I'm fine with that.**

**Sleep well, beautiful! ;) :* <3**

  **L: Sleep well, darling <3 <3**

 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Lena opened her eyes, not knowing what woke her up. She looks around her room, the sun is out already, she noticed by looking at the doors that leads to the balcony she has in her room. She forgot to close the curtains last night.

 Last night she got home later than expected. She hopes that Alex didn't get in trouble or something. The brunette looks at the clock in her night stand. 9:30am. It's damn early, and it's a freaking Sunday. What the hell woke her up. A second later there's a loud knock on her door.

 Oh.

 Lex was coming to visit. But why so freaking early.

 She gets up of her bed with a groan, still sleepy, and walks to the door to let her brother in. Lena opens the door, it was him. But what she saw, made her pause for a second and made her blink a few times.

 “Hi, little sister!” Lex said with excitement of seeing her sister.

 Lena just stares at him for two full minutes, maybe more, she doesn't even know.

 “Lena? You ok?” her brother ask.

 “What...where... where did you hair go?” Lena finally said.

 Lex laughs, and walks past her sister to enter the apartment. He starts looking around, and nods, like he approves the place.

 “I shaved my head, as you can see.” Lex said smiling. Still looking around then walking to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator, to see what her sister have in there.

 “Why did you do that?” Lena ask.

 “Well, i had a few grey hairs, and not matter what I did, they kept getting back there. So I decided, new style, new me. So, I shaved my whole head.” he responds, taking out some eggs, and other ingredients to make some breakfast.

 “You're crazy.”

 Lex sighs, “Yeah that's what dad said. And man, you should have seen moms reaction. She was shocked and then went on a rant about how people were going to start talking about how awful I look.”

 Lena rolls her eyes,“Yeah, sounds like her.”

 Lex hums at that.

 “Ok so, I see that I woke you up. I'm going to make the best breakfast you’d ever had.”

 Lena laughs a little, “Oh, eggs and bacon. The best, yeah, for sure.”

 Lena remembers when they were kids, Lex used to say the same thing, and make the same thing for breakfast. She stills enjoy it, and love it. Not everything has changed.

 “Hey, it's gonna be made by your amazing brother. What else would you want.” he said playfully.

 Lena laughs, “Nothing else for sure. I'm gonna go and take a shower real quick. Make yourself at home.”

 "Oh don't worry little sister, I've already done that.” he said with a grin on his face.

 Lena goes and hugs him. She missed him so much. He's now in charge of the family company, so he doesn't have a lot of time to spend with her like before. She understands. But still, she miss her brother.

 “I'm glad that you are here. I missed you.” Lena whispers.

 Lex smiles, “I'm glad that I'm here. And I missed you too.”

 After the hug, Lena wipes the tear that slides down her cheek. She punch him playfully and make him laugh. Then went to take the shower.

 After the shower, she went back and noticed that the breakfast was already serve in the table. Lex was already sitting there, on her phone waiting for her. She makes her way to the table and sits next to her brother. He noticed her and quickly smiles and put his phone on his pocket.

 “So, tell me sis. How are you? How's the new school?” Lex ask. Wanting to know how his sister is settling in her new place.

 So, Lena tells him. She talks about how wonderful Midvale is. How peaceful. She talks about how great and caring the people are. How amazing is the beach. She talks about school. How she's doing. How it was better and more challenging in a way, but she likes it. She talks a little bit about Sam. And obviously she doesn't talk about the person she's interested right now. She doesn't know how Lex would react. So she keeps it to herself. For now.

 Lena ask him about his live, now that he's in charge. How he is doing. If he feels good about everything. Or if he needs help. About his love live. And stuff like that. Catching up with each other.

 They keep talking while eating. Lena's phone rings with a notification. She checks to see who it is, and when reads the message, she smiles.

  **Al: hey beautiful, good morning! Hope ur having a great day so far.**

  **Lee: Good morning! You are up early.**

  **Al: yeah, it's a beautiful morning for a workout.**

  **Lee: That sounds like a great way to relax a little. Hey, you didn't get in trouble for getting home that late last night?**

  **Al: It is. And no, everybody was asleep when I got home, so don't worry ;)**

  **Lee: Ok :)**

**Well, have a nice workout, darling. I'll text you later. I'm with my brother.**

  
**Al: alright beautiful. Have a great time with him :* <3**

 Lena smiles and blush a little at the emojis, then closes her phone. When she looks up she noticed Lex looking at her with a smirk on his face.

 “Who's making my little sister smile like that this early in the morning?”

 “Uh...nobody! Pff, nobody. It's just Sam.” Lena said nervously.

 “Sam? The girl who you just told me have a crush on you?”

 “Y-yeah.”

 “Wow, ok. And you told me that you don't like her like that? If she's making you smile like that-”

 “Lex no! Stop. She's just...said something funny that's it. She's just my friend. Please just drop it. Please.”

 “Ok ok. Whatever you say, sis.”

 “Thank you.” Lena said with a sigh.

 “But, are you... interested in someone though? Have someone caught you eyes around here?”

 Alex. That's the first person that comes to her mind. But she's not ready to tell her brother yet. She doesn't know if she would ever be ready to be honest. But she's going to have to tell him eventually. She needs to tell someone. She has to talk about it. And who's her best friend of all time? Lex, her brother. She doesn't know how he would react, but she trust him. But she's not ready yet. She needs to see first where this thing with Alex goes.

  
“Um...it's complicated. I'll tell you about it. But not right now. I'm not ready. I want to see where it goes first.”

 Lex looks at her with a soft look. “I understand. Whenever you're ready. But just know that you can tell me anything. I'm here for you Lee. Always.”

 Lena's smiles and grabs her brother's hand and squeeze a little.

 “I know. Same here.”

 They change the subject, and start cleaning their plates and the kitchen. They settle down on the couch watching TV and talking a little more.

 "How's dad doing?” Lena ask.

 “He doing fine. Playing golf every now and then. Going out more.”

 “He's bored, isn't he?” Lena chuckles.

 “Yeah he is. He's been spending time with his old friends. And a little bit with Mom. But I've been spending it with her more than him.”

 Lena hesitates before asking, “How is she?”

 “She's ok. Helping me a little with some stuff at the office and some deals. We get lunch and dinner three times a week. We spend a lot of time together.” He said looking at his sister.

 Lena hums and then looks at Lex with a force a smile. “That's sounds great.”

 There's silence, for a minute. Her mother haven't call her or reach out at all. The last time she called was before Lena moved to Midvale. It didn't end well, like always.

 “She's been mentioning you a lot, you know.” Lex breaks the silence.

 “Hmm, has she now.”

 “Yes. Everytime we are at a restaurant or pass by a new clothes or shoes store, she says, 'Lena would love this.’, 'This dress would look good on Lena’, 'Lena would love this wine’, 'Lex what would Lena think of this place? Would she love it or hate it?’. No matter what we're talking about, she always finds a way to mention you. She's been asking if I've talked to you, and how are you doing or if you need anything.”

 Lena was shocked. She didn't know what to says. Did her mother miss her? Did her mother care? But if she cares and miss her, why doesn't she ask Lena herself? Why doesn't she call? Why does she cares now?

 Lena let's out a heavy and long sigh.

 “She's miss you Lena.” Lex said.

 Lena let's out a laughter this time and shakes her head. “I… I don't know what to say really. I've been wanting that for so long. For her to care about me. But all she did was to remind me that I was adopted. That I wasn't a real Luthor. That I didn't belong. I tried so hard to make her proud, but it was never enough. She didn't accept who I am. Do you know what she ask the last time she called me. She ask if I finally found a husband. A husband! Can you believe that. Why does she care now? Why now?” Lena said, tears forming in her eyes.

  
“Maybe she's figuring out her mistakes now. How bad she was to you. And she doesn't know how to make that up to you. To be part of your life again.” There's a paused. “Did you know that she lost a baby?”

 “No, I didn't know that.” Lena frowns cleaning her tears.

 “She told me this a little while ago. I didn't know either. She said that she always wanted a daughter. She was excited when she found out she was pregnant with a little girl. But then everything went bad and she lost her. Months later she found out she was pregnant with me, she hoped it was a girl. But she didn't got that. She got a handsome boy instead.” They both laugh a little, then Lex continue, “She said that when you came to live with us, she didn't know how to handle it. She didn't know what to do. She was excited. But she was more scared that something would take you away. So she did what she thought was best. She pushed you away. Too scared to get attached to you and then lose you.”

 Lena sit there, in silence. Taking all the new information in. Now she understands. She understands her mother more than anything right now. She didn't know any of this, she always thought that Lillian hated her because she wasn't a Luthor by blood. Or because Lionel spent the majority of the time with her. But now she gets it.

 “Wow” Lena whispered, still shocked.

 “Yeah. That was my reaction as well.”

 Lena let's out a breath. “Now I understand.”

 Lex smiles a little, “We both do. When she told me, I could see how she regrets the decision she made. And realizing all her mistakes she did with you. So, Lena, if she reach out, well, not if, When! she reaches out to you, give her a chance. I know she hurt you, a lot. But now try to understand her part as well. She's trying to change.”

 Lena stays quiet. She loves her mother. She always have. She hurt Lena, yes. But now she's trying to make it better. She's trying to change. Is it too late? It's never too late.

 “Ok.” Lena says. The looks at her brother. He was smiling at her.

 “Ok.” he said as well.

 They hug. Really tight. They end up cuddling on the couch, and keep watching the TV.

 Lena was not really watching it. She was thinking, a lot. There's a lot going through her minds right now. She's thinking if she should be the one to reach out, or if she should wait for her mother to do it.

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

  


After Alex finished her workout and took a shower, she leaves the house to meet with Kara and Lucy at the cafe. They've been texting her and asking how last night went. But she didn't tell them anything yet.

 Alex is in a good mood. Well not good, Amazing mood!. She woke up smiling and feeling great, and energetic. She fall asleep thinking about Lena last night, and she woke up thinking about Lena this morning. It stills feel like it was a dream, when she thinks about last night when she had her in her arms. Her feeling are becoming clearer and clearer. She really like Lena. And it feels great, thinking about it, and feeling it.

 When she got to the cafe, her sister and her best friend were already there, with a coffee waiting for her. She makes her way to them smiling like crazy, she's happy.

 “Finally!” Lucy and Kara said at the same time.

 “Wow. It's good to see you guys as well.” Alex said taking a sit and taking a sip of her coffe. “Kara why are you eating chocolate cake this early?”

 “Well, we've been waiting for you for like an hour, i got hungry again. And yesterday Lucy promised me two of them and well...we got distracted and...I only ate one.” Kara said, blushing.

 “But you got to eat something else, didn't you baby?” Lucy said teasingly, biting her lip.

 “Ugh, ok stop it!” Alex said, covering her ears.

 “Ok Danvers. Spill.”

 Alex was about to speak, but then someone sits next to her.

 “Hi guys!”

 “Imra! Hey!” Alex said, hugging her best friend.

 “Girl where have you been? We haven't hang out at all, since school started.” Lucy said.

 “I know, sorry. I've been spending it a lot with Gayle. You know with what happened last year with her mom around this time and all. She's been a little down.”

 “Oh, poor Gayle. We understand, don't worry.” Kara said.

 “Yeah, it's not easy when the person you admire the most abandons you, you know.”

 “Yeah, I can relate.” Lucy said, looking outside the window. She understands, her father did the same. She jokes about it at times, and the money he left her. But everybody that knows her well, know how much it still hurt her.

 Kara feeling the changing in her girlfriend's mood, put an arm around her, pulls her close and kiss her head.

 “I love you.” Kara whispers in her ear. Lucy turns to look at her girlfriend, with a small smile, and kiss her on the cheek and with one hand cupping the other cheek. Lucy haven't said those word to her yet, but Kara is in no rush. She have no doubt that her girlfriend loves her, but if Lucy is not ready to say it, she will wait until she is.

 Lucy let's about a sigh, “Ok! Back to you Danvers. Spill already!”

 “What were you guys talking about?” Imra ask.

 Oh right. She doesn't know.

 “Ummm…” Kara starts to get nervous for some reason, and takes a big bite of her cake.

  
“Uh...well…” Lucy looks at Alex.

 Should Alex tell her? Imra is her other best friend, that she trust with her life. Imra wouldn't say anything for sure, but the more people that know…

 “Is it about the hot teacher? Ms Luthor?” Imra whispers.

 The three looks at her with wide eyes. Imra smirks. “Oh come on. Alex I'm not blind and I know you. The way you look at her when she pass by, or you pass by her classroom. That's the way I look at Gayle when she's not looking, and that's the way your sister looks at Lucy when she's not looking.”

 “I do not!” Kara says with her mouth full and blushing.

 “Yes, you do.” Lucy and Imra say at the same time. Kara pouts a little, and her girlfriend kiss it away.

 “Also, you always pass by her classroom in the morning, that it's on the other side of the school. On lunch you always take the long hallway, and that's where Ms Luthor's classroom is. And at the end of the day, we always meet outside, and you've been the last one to get out, since school started. Plus, I'm your best friend. Don't worry nobody else noticed. So, am I right?”

 Alex groans. She needs to tell Lena about this. And hope she doesn't get mad.

 “Yes, you are right.” Alex said.

 “Omg! Yes! So, are you going for it?” one of her best friends ask.

 “Ok I'm going to tell you. But! Do not tell anyone. Not even your girlfriend ok?”

 “My lips are sealed.”

 Alex catch her up on what had been going on, since the beginning.

 “Wow. I didn't know it was that serious.” Imra said.

 “It got kind of serious, but last night...” Alex said with a sigh, a smile appearing on her face once again.

 “Last night?”

 “We met somewhere to talk about it.”

 “Oh my God, and how did it go?”

 “I've been trying to get her to tell us since I woke up, but she won't say anything.” Lucy said.

 “Ok ok! Calm down Lucelba.” Alex said.

 “How do you want me to be calm. My best friend is in love again. This is exciting.”

 “I am not in love.”

 “But you really like her, though.” Lucy said, rising an eyebrow and smiling when Alex didn't respond to that.

 Alex sighs, “Ok, so we met-”

 “Where?” Kara ask.

 “That I won't say.”

 “Oh my, secret place and everything. How romantic.” Lucy teased.

 “Are you going to let me talk?”

 They all nodded so she continues.

 “It was great. No, not that. Amazing, it was amazing. She looked more relaxed, and even more beautiful than she already is. We talked a little. I told her what I was feeling, and that I haven't felt like this before, not even with Maggie. And it's true. I loved Maggie, I really did. But this...this feels different. More exciting. It feels...right? Then she ask me about Mags, I told her everything, and that I ended up a being a 'player'.”

 “What did she say about that?” Imra ask.

 “She understood, that it was my scape. I told her I'm done with that, and she said she understands trying to live your life a different way than before. I could tell there's was a story there but I didn't want to push, so I didn't say anything. Anyways. She told me that she haven't felt like this before either and that she's scared. Also doesn't want us to get in trouble. I ask her for us to try it, to not walk away. She looked hesitant for a minute but then said yes and wants to take it slow. We got to know each other a bit. At the end we hugged. But damn, it was amazing. It felt amazing. Just having her close, God. I don't even know. It was perfect. I tried to kiss her, but she stopped me. But I'm glad she did, I don't want to pushed her and rush to anything.”

 “Wow.” Kara said.

 “You really like, huh?” Lucy said.

 “Yeah, yeah I do.” Alex said smiling and thinking about Lena.

 “I'm happy for you.” Imra said, giving her a side hug.

 “We all are.” Kara said, smiling at her sister. She haven't seen her like this before. Yes she saw her excited when she met Maggie. But not like this. Like Alex said, it was different.

 “Thanks guys. And please, not a word to anyone.”

 “I promise.” Kara said.

 Lucy zips her lips, lock it, and throw the key away.

 "Like I said, my lips are sealed.” Imra said last.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

  


It was midnight. It was late and there's school tomorrow. But Lena and Alex can't sleep. Lena stills thinking about her mother, and Alex is thinking about Lena. They texted through the day, but not that much. Alex spent all day with her sister and best friends. And Lena spent all day catching up with her brother, she promised him to show him around next time.

 With a sigh, Alex takes her phone and text her.  _She's probably sleeping and won't asnwer._

  **Al: hey, u awake?**

 Lena grabs her phone when it rings with a notification, and smile.

  **Lee: Yeah, I'm awake.**

  **Al: can I call u?**

  **Lee: Sure.**

 Alex makes her way to the window and open it to sits outside, on the roof. Then she calls her. Lena answers after three rings.

 “Hello.”

 “Hi.” Alex said.

 “Hey you. Can't sleep, huh?”

 “ No, I can't.”

 “What's keeping you up?”

 “You. I've been thinking about you all day.” Alex said being shy all the sudden.

 “Hmm, I see.”

 Alex can tell that Lena was smiling.

 “What about you? What's keeping you up?”

 “Um… I… it's nothing. It's stupid.”

 “It's not stupid if it's keeping you up.”

 Lena sighs, and stays silence for a minute.

 “It's something that my brother told me today. About my mother, that I didn't know. He didn't know either until a little while ago. And...I-I don't know. Maybe I can tell you when we see each other again.”

 “It's ok. Whenever you are ready. I'm here for you.”

 “Thank you.”

 “How did it went with your brother in general?”

 “It was great. I missed him so much. We spent all day talking and catching up, then cooking together. We really needed that.”

 “That's great to hear. Did you…tell him?... about...us?”

 “No, I didn't.”

 “Oh...ok.”

 “I wasn't ready to tell him. I'm scared of how he's going to react, you know. I'll tell him, eventually. I can't keep anything from him. Just not now.”

 “It's alright, I understand.”

 “Did you, tell anyone?” Lena ask. She feels that Alex did told someone but she's not sure.

 Alex starts to get nervous, she doesn't want Lena to be mad. “Ummm… y-yeah, about that. I wanted to talk to you, because you know, my sister. She's one of my best friends and I tell her everything, like you and your brother I can't keep anything from her. So I told her. And well my two best friends, you know Lucy and Imra, they both figure it out. Lucy figure it out since the beginning, and Imra saw the way I look at you and apparently that's the way she and my sister look at their girlfriends and well. Please don't be mad, they know me so well, I can't keep anything from them. And I don't want you to get mad, I promise I'll be more careful and keep all the looks on the down low and-” Alex rambles.

 Lena laughs and interrupts her. “Alex! Alex, darling please breath.”

 “Ok, ok I'm breathing.” Alex takes a deep breath.

 “Alex, I'm not mad.” Lena chuckles.

 There a pause.

 “W-what? Y-you are not? Really?”

 “Really. I knew you would tell your sister. And it even cross my mind that Lucy and Imra would figure it out. They know you so well and they are with you, like, 24/7. Right?”

 “Yeah, that's true.” Alex relaxes.

 “It's alright. If they don't say anything, everything will be alright.”

 “They won't, I promise. They even encourage me, you know.”

 “Is that so?” Lena smiles.

 “Yeah, they did. They know how much I like you. They knew even before I realized it myself.”

 There was silence.

 “Lena?”

 “Do you...really like me?”

 Alex smiles, “Yeah, I really do. That much I have clear.”

 “That much I have clear too.”

 They both smile and stay quiet.

 “Hey, I wanted to talk to you. About school. You know, that you are...kind of popular…?”

 Alex laughs at that.

 “Yeah, kind of. But not really.”

 “Well… I just don't want us to drag attention, you know. So, let's keep this...on the down low like you said. Conversations and all that. Unless we know for sure that we are alone. I really don't want us to get in trouble.”

 “Of course. I was planning to do that. I wasn't going to try something in front of everyone. Lee, I'm serious about this, about us. I really am.”

 “I am too.”

 “Well, I won't keep you up. I know you wake up earlier than me. Go, get some sleep.”

 “Yeah, you too. Sleep well, darling.”

 “You as well, beautiful.”

 “Bye”

 “Bye”

 They didn't hung up the phone right away. They stayed there listening at each other breath. They didn't want to hung up at all, but they had to. With a happy sigh, they both hang up at the same time. They go to sleep, thinking about each other like they did the night before.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Monday. Alex wakes up, as usual. With her sister opening the curtains, jumping on Alex bed, excited and talking  about God knows what. Alex can't tell because she half asleep. That is until Kara mentions something about Ms Luthor class that she's excited about. That's when Alex opens both of her eyes and almost jumps out of bed.

“Oh my God. Kara!” Alex said, getting excited. Too excited... early...in the morning…of school.

“Um…” Kara said.

“Kara! It's Monday. There's school today!” Alex looks out of the window. “It's a beautiful day, don't you think?”

“Y-yeah. It is.” Kara frowns.

"Yes, it is. What if we leave early and go to the cafe for breakfast and then go to school. What do you think?”

"Umm...sure. Can I invite Luce and the others?"

“Yes! Invite whoever you want. I'm gonna take a quick shower.”

“Ok...Alex, are you ok?” Kara ask.

“Yeah. I am. I'm just excited for school.” Alex said. Then leaves to take a shower.

Kara is worried..kind of. Alex is never, ever this excited in the morning or for school. Kara takes her phone and text Lucy.

 **Puppy** : **Good morning, babe**.  **Um...I think something is wrong with Alex.**

**Babe: good morning,love. What's wrong? Is she ok?**

**Puppy: she's fine**.          

               **Great**            

              **Amazing, even!**                   

               **Excited...?**

**Babe: Kara, I don't understand what u r saying.**

**Puppy: she's excited Luce!! Too excited. And it's a Monday, and there's school!!!!!! She said she's excited for school and that today is a beautiful day. She never gets excited in the morning! No even for school! She hates school!!!!**

**Babe: ohh. Isn't obvious?**

**Puppy: what is obvious?**

**Babe: isn't obvious why she's excited?**

**Puppy: no it is not, bc I would've known why she is like this by now.**

**Babe: Omg!**

**Kara. Baby. My love. My Angel.**

**Sometimes u r so oblivious.**

**It's adorable.**

**It's obvious that she's excited bc of Ms L.**

Kara stops for a minute and thinks about it. Of course it is obvious.

**Puppy: ooohhhh!!! Now I get it.**

**Babe: she must really really really like her if she's like this in the morning.**

**Puppy: yeah. She even invite us to the cafe for breakfast before school.**

**Babe: wow! Ok! She really does like her. Oh my! The badass Danvers is in love again. This is exciting!**

**Puppy: yes it is, but I still worry.**

            **and just so you know, I am a badass too.**  

**Babe: You worry bc you love her and don't want her to get hurt again.**

          **And ofc you are a badass, my love. But Alex is scarier.**

**Puppy: I can be scary too, when I want too.**

**Babe: when u want to...I don't think so. But when someone pissed u off out of nowhere, yep. Totally. But most of the time u r a puppy ;)**

**Puppy: yeah yeah. I'll see u at the cafe. I love you!!!!!**

**Babe: xxxxx**

 

After Kara finished talking with Lucy, Alex get out the shower. She gets dressed and to finish her look she puts on her leather jacket. That's her favorite jacket. Kara looks at her with wide eyes. When Alex puts that jacket on, that means two things. She likes someone, and…

“Alex! No!” Kara said.

“Alex, yes.” Alex respond, wiggling her eyebrows.

“No! I don't want to!” Kara whines.

“Stop being a baby. Come on.” Alex said making her way downstairs.

“Eliza won't let you.”

“I already ask.” Alex shrugged.

“Well, I'm not going then.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No I'm not!”

Five minutes later, they are in their way to the cafe in Alex's Ducati. Kara holding up to her sister, hard. Kara hates that damn motorcycle. She's scared of it. And Alex doesn't know the meaning of slow, that's what Kara always says.

After getting to the cafe, the gang was already there. They sit down and order. Alex is talking with excitement about something to Winn, probably something nerdy, and Lucy and Kara are just looking at her.

“Wow. This is…” Lucy whispers.

“Yeah, I know.” Kara responds.

"This is weird, but in a good way. I'm happy for her.”

"Yeah me too.” Imra says. She also figured out why Alex is happy.

 After eating breakfast, they leave to go to school. When they got there, Alex park her bike and notice Lena's car. She's already here.  All Alex want to do is to see her. At least to say good morning.

"Ok, I got something to do so I'll see you guys later.” Alex said. Making her way to the school, ignoring Winn asking her where she was going.

 She makes her way through the hallway. Then she feels two hands on her hips, holding her back. She sighs.

“Hey, you.” the person says.

Alex rolls her eyes and turns around. “What do you want Eva?” Alex ask.

“Oh, come on. Stop calling me other names. Where have you been? I miss you.” Eve responds.

“I’ve been enjoying life. Not that is any of your business. Now if you'll excuse me-” Alex tried.

“Alex, stop playing hard to get. Everybody knows that's not your thing. Come, we have forty five minutes before classes start. Let's have some fun, yeah?” Eve said, trying to grab Alex's ass, but Alex not letting her.

“How many time do I have to tell you, that I don't do any of that anymore? I'm done. I'm not playing this game anymore. And you better stop. Get over it, and go back to your boyfriend Michael or Miller or Mickey or whatever his name is. I am done, save it in that little brain of yours and leave me alone.” Alex got Eve's hands off her and walks away.

“His name is Mike! And he's better than you in bed anyways!” Eve yells, furious, while watching Alex walking away from her.

Alex laughs at that, and makes her way to the library. She enters, waits five minutes to makes sure that Eve was gone, then makes her way to Lena's classroom.

When she gets there the door was open. She looks around to make sure nobody was around. After that, she enters the room and close the door quietly.

Lena didn't notice Alex was there. She was at the other side of the room looking at some books. Alex quietly walks to where she is. Then puts her hands on Lena's hips and hugs her from behind.

"Good morning.” Alex whispers in her ear.

The sudden contact makes Lena jump and yelp. She drops the book that was in her hands and turns around quickly.

“Alex!” Lena slaps Alex on her shoulder, softly. “Don't do that! You are going to give me a heart attack.” she said with a hand over her heart.

It makes Alex laugh. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Well you did! Next time make yourself known or knock.” Lena said taking a deep breath.

“Ok ok. I'm sorry.” Alex takes Lena's face with both hand and gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Better?” She ask with a lovingly smile. And makes Lena blush.

Lena looks to the door to make sure it was close. “Yeah.” she said with a sigh and a smile. “What are you doing here so early?” She ask.

Alex takes a step back and grabs the book that was on the floor. She starts to go through the pages, not really interested on what the book was about. She's just trying to play it cool and trying to not blush when she admits, “Umm...oh, you know... Just... wanted to see you, it's all.” she said trying to make it sound like it's not big deal and trying to not make eye contact. But Lena knows better.

“Oh really? Couldn't wait until later,Ms Danvers?” Lena said with a smirk and her perfect eyebrow raised. That damn eyebrow, Alex thinks to herself.

Alex looks at her for a minute, then groans. “Stop that.” she said.

“Stop what?” Lena said with an innocent smile. She knows exactly what she does to the girl.

“That!” Alex said waving her hand. “That look. It does things to me, and I really wanna kiss it out of your face but I don't want to f this up.”

Lena chuckles. “I'm sorry. It's just a little fun to see you like this. But I'll stop.” she said taking Alex hand and gives her a squeeze.

Alex looks back to the door to make sure she really closed it, before she makes the next move. Thank God the glass on the door was cover by something so no one was able to look inside and the curtains on the windows were still closed.

“But what if...I don't really want you to stop?” Alex said, grabbing Lena by the waist pulling her closer, slowly. Hugging her, she hides her face in Lena's neck, just like the other night.  _Does she always smell this good._

Lena wraps her arms around Alex neck. “Then I won't.” she said with a low voice, close to Alex ear. They both let out a sigh. They already love being this close. They already miss it. All they want is to stay like this forever, in this little world they both created. Where there's just them. Where they can enjoy things like this. The closeness. Just the both of them.

Lena starts to play with Alex short hair, she can tell that Alex likes it, and makes her relax. Alex starts to make random patterns with her thumbs on Lena's back. Lena can still feel it through her clothes, and let out a happy sigh and approves with a hum that she likes it.

“We should stop.” Lena whispers, not wanting to break the moment.

“Yeah, we should.” Alex respond.

Neither of them made a move.

They are lost in their little bubble. And the feeling of them being close, it's addicting already. They don't want to stop.

That is until there's a knock on the door. It makes the both of them jump back, making a decent amount of space between them. They both take a deep breath before Lena speaks. “Come in.”

Alex is impressed. Lena looks like they weren't just having a moment. Like nothing just happened, while Alex is trying hard not to blush and not be breathless.  _Why the hell am i out of breath._

The door opens, and it's Sam. “Of course.” Alex murmured, letting out a sigh and clenching her jaw. Lena heard her and frowns at that.

Sam enters with a smile on her face. Then notice that Alex was there. “Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something? I can come back later.”

“Yes, you did.” Alex said quietly to herself. Sam didn't heard her, but Lena did. And makes her frown even more.

 _Is Alex...?_  Lena noticed that she haven't respond to Sam. “Oh, no, you didn't.” And that makes Alex look at her. Lena can't read her face so she doesn't know what Alex is thinking.

Alex let's out a sigh. “I'll get going. Bye Ms Luthor.” She said. Then makes her way to the door. “Ms Arias.” she said with a nod.

“Alex. Good morning.” Sam said.

Then Alex leaves closing the door. When she's out of the door she takes a deep breath and let it out softly. _Why did Ms Arias had to interrupt them?, What did she want?, Why did she had to see Lena this early in the morning?, Everybody knows she had s crush on Lena, is she even trying to hide it?_   Alex shakes her head. “Alex stop it.” She said to herself. Trying not to be jealous. She makes her way to her locker then to meet her friends.

Meanwhile, in the classroom.

“Is she ok? She looked a little…” Sam ask.

“Yeah, yeah. She's fine. Just a little worried about the test this week.” Lena respond. Still trying to figure out what Alex problem with Sam is. Lena shakes her head, she will ask her later.

Sam hums then makes her way to Lena. “Alex Danvers. She's smart. Amazing in class. Her and her sister, Kara.”

“Yes, that they are.” Lena said with a smile.

“I can't understand why a student like Alex is the way she is.”

“What do you mean?” Lena ask with a frown.

“Oh you know. What people say of her in the hallways. That she sleeps with every girl that cross her path. I didn't believe it at first but with what I saw this morning, I guess people are right.”

“With what you saw this morning?” Lena ask, trying to keep her emotions in control. What did Sam saw?, Did she saw Alex with another girl?

"Yeah, I saw her with Eve Teschmacher. They were close to each other, like really really close, like really intimate kind of close. And Eve had her hands all over her. I don't know what they were talking about that's none of my business, of course. I just kept walking.” Sam tells Lena.

“Exactly, that's none of your business or mine. Whatever the students do on their free time is their problem. Not ours.“ Lena said, making her way to the desk. Trying really hard to keep her emotions in check in front of Sam. But she's mad...is she mad?, Is she jealous?, Did Sam saw the situation wrong?, Did Alex lie to her?. They need to have a talk.

“Yeah, you are right. I'm sorry. It's just, I was trying to understand her, you know. But you are right.” Sam said. Noticing the change in Lena's mood.

“I understand. Sometimes we try to understand them as much as we can, but most of the time it's impossible. Just keep in mind that we can't control the way they are.” Lena tried to smile. But her head is elsewhere. “So, did you need anything?” she ask Sam.

  
  
After that, the day passed like a blur. Lena spent all day thinking about what Alex said to her at the diner, and about what Sam said that she saw this morning. She doesn't know what to make of it. Did Alex lied?, Did Sam saw wrong? But she said that Eve had her hands all over Alex… Was Alex playing games with her?. They really need to talk.

Alex noticed that Lena's mood was weird. Lena wasn't that excited explaining something like she usually is. She was a little distracted. And made herself busy on her desk, not walking around like she always does. _Did i do something this morning that made her uncomfortable or mad? Did Ms Arias said something to her?_

The bell rings, and the day was over. Alex waits until everyone leaves. Lucy being the last one to leave, saying, “See you later, tiger.” with a wink and closing the door behind her.

Alex makes her way to Lena's desk. Lena still not looking at her, keeping herself busy grading some papers. Is she really mad at her?

“Hey…” Alex said nervously. “Um...I have a surprise for you.”

“Do you now?” Lena said. Still not looking at Alex.

“Y-yeah. But first...is something wrong? Did I do something this morning to upset you?”

“I don't know Alex, did you?” Lena said cold and distant, this time looking up at her. Raising an eyebrow. The more she thinks of Alex with someone else, the more jealous she gets. Why is she getting like this, they are not even officially together.

“Ok, so you are really mad. Um...ok, so we gonna talk about that. I don't know what I did but we gonna talk about it, ok? But first the surprise. Just look under your desk and wait for my message. See you later.” And with that she leaves. Leaving behind a very confused and a even more mad Lena with her mouth open.

“Did she just left? Just like that?” Lena says to her herself. She lets out a sigh and shakes her head.  _Unbelievable._  She looks under her desk. What she sees makes her frown. There a rose and a card taped under her desk. She takes it out. And all the sudden she forgets why she's mad, and smiles. She opens the card and read it.

 

**Why are you so beautiful?, Why do you take my breath away? It's that look in your eye. It's the smile on your face that makes me feel things all over. Things that I've never felt before. I'm scared of these feelings because it's still new. But I'm willing to take the ride with you.**

**See you in two hours.**

**Love,**

**-A**

Lena smiles reading the card over and over again. She lets out a happy sigh, then heard her phone. It's a message. She opens it, and it was Alex. A location. That's all it was. Then all the sudden Lena remembers, why she was supposed to be mad. She groans, does she have the right to be mad? She doesn't even know. They really need to talk.

**Lee: see you in two hours then.**

**Al: <3**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

An hour and a half has passed and Lena is on her way to the location Alex sent her. Still curious about what Alex is up to and still thinking about what Sam told her in the morning. They need to talk, Lena knows that and Alex as well. But Lena still curious about what Alex is planning.

While driving there, she noticed that the GPS was taking her almost out of Midvale. All she can see is trees, left and right. And of course the road. But that's it. Maybe Alex gave her the wrong location or something.

Lena grabs her phone and tries to call Alex.

No answer.

“Is she trying to get me more mad? Am I even mad?” Lena murmured to herself.

All she wants to do is get out of the car. She's been driving for 35 minutes already. The GPS says 5 more minutes until she gets there, and she sighs in relief. She loves driving but all she wants to do right now is talk to Alex. Found out if she's been lying and playing with her.

She focus back on the road, and she noticed something. Alex's car (or her dad's car) on the side of the road. Lena parks her car behind it and looks around. Still a road, and trees. Nothing else. She gets out of the car and looks around to see if she can spot Alex somewhere. But nothing. All she sees it's a path that guides to the inside of the woods.

Lena grabs her phone and tries to call her again. But once again, no answer. All she can do is send her a message.

  **Lee: I'm here. Where are you?!**

 She waits to see if Alex respond, then she started thinking. What if something happened to Alex?  While waiting for a call or message and starting to get worried, Lena didn't heard or noticed someone behind her.

“Boo!”

Lena jumps, sending her phone flying and letting out a scream. She turns around and…

“Alex!” Lena yelled with one hand in her heart and using the other one to push Alex.

Alex just couldn't help it and started laughing.

“It is not funny!” Lena said, taking a deep breath to try to control her heart. “You are gonna end up giving me a heart attack, for real.”

“I'm sorry! It's just...you make it so easy!” Alex said, trying to control her laugh.

Lena crossed her arm, raise an eyebrow and put her serious face on. And of course, she did not laugh. At all. She's supposed to be like this, right? Mad? And with that Alex stopped. The redhead clears her throat and try to put herself together.

“No, you are right. Not funny at all. I won't do it again. I'm sorry.” Alex said.  _Oh right! Lena is mad._

“Where were you? I tried to call you and you didn't answer. I sent you a text and you didn't answer either. I thought something happened to you out here, I was worried!”

“I'm sorry, I was just... putting everything together.”

“Putting what together? And what are we doing here? It's so...quiet, and...far.” Lena said, looking around once again.

“Well, I was putting together the surprise. And that's the point of the place, quiet and far.” Alex respond.

“Should I be worry about my life?”

“No, not at all. All you have to do is trust me. Can you do that?” Alex ask.

That makes Lena stop for a moment. Trust Alex, that's what her heart says, but her mind goes back to Sam, and what she said.  _Fuck._

“I don't know, should I?” she asks.

Alex is surprised by that. A little hurt if she's being honest. She swallows nervously.  _What did i do?_

“Lena, look, you don't have to trust me, not right away. That’s fine really. You said slow, and that's what we are doing. I just wanted to do something nice for you, for us...to spend more time together. But if you don't want to do this or you feel uncomfortable or something, let me know and we can go.”

Lena stays quiet for a moment, thinking. What's the worst that could happen? She lets out a sigh before speaking.

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Alex ask.

“I'm going to trust you here.” Lena said, looking into Alex eyes, softly.

Alex couldn't hold back a big smile. “Ok. Are you ready for the surprise?”

“Let's do it.” Lena respond with a small smile.

“Ok...well, I have to blindfold you.”

“What?”

“Yeah, because if you see the surprise before we even get there, it won't be the same. But if you don't want to be blindfolded it's ok. We don't have to do it.” Alex rambles.

“No no! It's fine. I just wasn't expecting that, it's all. Kinky though.” Lena said with a smirk.

“Maybe I'm into that.” Alex said with a wink, making Lena blush and bites her lower lip.

Taking the blindfold out of the back pocket of her jeans she gets behind Lena. Then stops.

“Do you...do you want me to put it on, or would you like to do it yourself?”

Lena smiles. “You can put it on, Al.”

Alex smiles at that, and is her the one who starts to blush this time. It's the first time Lena has called Alex by her nickname, in person. And it feels weird, but a good kind of weird.

After putting the blindfold on Lena's eyes, Alex ask if it was ok, after Lena nods Alex give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright, here we go.” Alex said, taking Lena's hand and putting the other one on Lena's back. After taking three steps Lena stops.

“Wait!”

That makes Alex stops as well. “What? What's wrong?” she ask.

“My phone.” Lena chuckles.

“Oh! Right, sorry.” Alex starts looking to see where the phone landed, until she find it. “Got it!” she said with a smile.

When she takes the phone and looks at the screen, her smile disappeared. With her mouth open, she looks at Lena for a moment, then at the phone and then at Lena again. Closing her mouth she swallows nervously before speaking.

“Um… I'll... I'll pay to get it fix, I swear.”

“Oh God, is it bad?” Lena ask.

“Like I said...I'll pay to get it fix. I'm so sorry Lee. It's my fault, but hey I'll get it fix. I know a good store the fix phones and computers you know. Or even better I'll tell Winn. He deals with this stuff. But of course I won't tell him it's yours of course not, I would never do that. I'll say that it's mine or that it's a friends phone or whatever. I'll invent something so he doesn't know. I'm so sorry this is my fault but I'll-” Alex rambles until Lena stops her with a laugh.

“Alex! Breath, darling.”

“Ok, ok yeah! Ok.”

“Relax. I'll get it fix, don't worry. It is not the first time that I crack my phone screen.”

“But it was my fault though.”

“Don't worry! It's fine, really.” Lena insist.

After that, they make their way to the woods. Talking about little things, but mostly Alex describing the surroundings to Lena. It is really quiet there. All they can hear is the wind, the little birds and the trees moving.

“It is really nice here. And nobody can interrupt.” Alex said.

“Are you still mad at that?” Lena ask.

“Mad at what?” Alex ask, but she knows very well what Lena is talking about.

“About Sam this morning.”

“Oh, so you call her Sam?” Alex said, rising an eyebrow.

“Alex, come on.” Lena said with a sigh.

Alex stays quiet. Trying not to let her jealousy get the best of her. The air around them got tense for a minute until Alex stops walking and speaks again.

“We are here.” Alex said nervously, thinking, What if Lena doesn't like it? What if she thinks it's stupid or something. She shakes her head to get those thoughts out of her mind. “Are you ready?” she ask.

Lena takes a deep breath and can't stop the smile forming her face. “Yeah, I'm ready.”

Alex takes off the blindfold out of Lena's eyes, and take a few steps back to let Lena take it all in. After the blindfold is off, Lena blinks a few times to get use to the light. When she looks what's in front of her, she lets about a quiet gasp.

In front of her there's a large field, trees around it, asters flowers everywhere and of course the small path they came from. The sun is still there, she can see it clearly. But she notice that soon it will be setting. She can't wait to see how beautiful it is going to look the sunset from where they are. The last thing she sees is a few steps from where they are standing. There's a blanket, with a few drinks and…

“Is that Chinese?” Lena ask.

Alex chuckles. “Yeah, it is. Sorry it's not what someone would normally eat on a picnic. It's just, I figured that we would be really hungry after a long day, so I didn't want to go with sandwiches. I want you to be full and happy when this date is over.” Alex said with a big smile on her face.

“A date, huh?” Lena said, turning to face Alex and a smirk on her face.

“Uh...yeah? If you want it to be.” she replies nervously.

Lena takes Alex's hands pulling Alex closer to her, then putting them on her waist. Lena's hands goes around Alex neck.

“You are cute, adorable, and so sweet. This is perfect.” Lena said, quietly.

“You really like it?” Alex ask. Making their foreheads touch and closing their eyes.

“I did. But you know what's better?”

“What?”

“You, here with me.”

At that, they both open their eyes. Looking into each other, exploring their faces. Looking how beautiful each other are. How perfect. Their eyes landed on each other's lips. They are so close, their lips almost touching. They both said slow, but here they are, about to kiss. Lena is not thinking clearly at that moment, that's what Alex does to her. It's like Alex makes her go to another world completely.

Without thinking Lena makes the move to kiss her, but Alex moves her head to the side in time and Lena's lips landed on the side of Alex mouth. Not really where Lena wanted her lips to end up, but with Alex action she wakes up from the other world and is glad that they didn't kiss.

“Slow.” Alex whispers in Lena's ear.

“Slow.” Lena whispers back.

They stay close to each other, neither knowing how long but what interrupts them is Lena's stomach. They both chuckle.

“Hungry?” Alex ask.

“Starving.” Lena respond.

Alex takes Lena's hand and walk to the blanket where the food is. They start eating. Lena teaching Alex how to use the chopsticks correctly because,

“You are really bad at it, that's why you are not getting any food in your mouth.” Lena said to Alex. Both laughing.

They talk about little things. Facts about each other like, how Alex didn't know how to ride a bicycle until she was twelve years old. Or that Lena doesn't know how to swim. Stuff like that. Getting to know each other better and enjoying their time together.

That's until Lena's phone rings.

“I thought the signal was bad here.” Lena said.

“It comes and goes. Not that great but not that bad either.”

“Do you mind if I…?”

“Oh no, go ahead.”

Lena takes her phone, the screen it's really fucked up but she can still see who it is that is calling.

Sam.

Lena looks at Alex, who is giving something to a squirrel, before answering the phone.

“Hello.”

“Lena? Hi!”

“Hey Sam, what's up.”

At the mention of Sam's name, Alex turns to Lena for a moment. She shakes her head and clench her jaw. Then turning her attention back to the squirrel.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat something? I just finished work. I also noticed today that you were kind of distracted...so if you wanted to talk about it, or get your head out of it, I'm here.” Sam ask.

“Oh Sam, no. I'm fine. It was just a stressful day, so I was a little bit out of it, but I'm fine really. And also, I just ate and I'm a little busy grading some papers, so raincheck?”

“Oh ok. No problem. Just let me know when you are free.”

“I will. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye”

“Bye”

Lena hangs up the phone. Still not looking at Alex. Everything came back to her. Lena cursed herself. She totally forgot why she wanted to see and talk to Alex in the first place. She was so deep in their little world, their little bubble, that she forgot. Now she doesn't know how to feel. What if this is all part of Alex's game? If she's even playing one. She needs confirmation. She needs to know.

“Everything ok?” Alex is the first to talk, not looking at Lena either.

“Yeah, she just wanted to have dinner and hang out.”

Alex nods. They both stay quiet. Not knowing what to say. And Lena not knowing how to bring the situation up.

“I wasn't mad, you know.” Alex says, looking ahead.

Lena hums in question, turning to look at Alex.

“This morning. I wasn't mad. I was annoyed. And little…fuck whatever I'll say it. Jealous. I was a little jealous.”

Lena just looks at her. “Why?” she ask.

Alex turns to look at her and scoffed. “Really? Come on, Lee. Everybody knows she has a crush on you, she doesn't hide it very well. Hell, even my sister noticed and she's the most oblivious person you will ever know.”

“Sam and I are just friends, Alex. And yes I know that she likes me, first because I'm not blind I have eyes and second because she told me herself. I told her I wasn't interested, that I like her as a friend.” Lena explained.

Alex looks at her a little shock. “Wha-...you are not...you are not interested... i-in her?”

Lena laughs a little. “No I am not. I also kind of told her that... there's was someone.”

“Oh, did you now?” Alex said, with a smirk forming on her face.

“Of course I didn't tell her it was you. She's my friend and all but I'm not telling her. I don't know how she would react.”

Alex hums and nods. She looks at Lena, she's a little tense, and Alex can tell that there's something else. Maybe the reason why she was/is mad at her. She doesn't know what she did to make Lena mad, but she wants to know.

“There's something else. What is it?” Alex ask.

Lena lets your a big sigh and looks the other way. She opens her mouth a few times but nothing came out. Alex just stays looking at her, waiting.

“When you left we were talking...about you. About how an amazing student you are. She mentioned what people say in the hallways, you being a player. Said she didn't believe it at first but then she saw something and that made me question a lot of things.” Lena said.

She was putting a mask on, Alex can tell. She doesn't know what Lena is thinking right now because she's not showing any emotion at all. Alex has an idea of what Sam 'saw', but she's not really sure.

“And what did Sam said she saw?” she ask.

Lena stays quiet for a minute. Then turns to face Alex slowly. Alex is kind of scared. Lena has the face when the students are pissing her off. It's the look of someone who people wouldn't want to mess with. It makes Alex swallow nervously.

“What's going on between you and Eve Teschmacher?”

There it is. She was right.

“Nothing is going on between me and Evelyn.” Alex respond

“Sam said she saw you with her. And she had her hands all over you.”

“What? That's not true.”

“Oh, so you are saying my friend lied to me?”

“What? No! That's not…” Alex takes a deep breath and let it out slowly. “That's not what I'm saying, and I'm telling you Eve didn't have her hands 'all over me'. Yes I was with her, yes she tried to grab my ass but I stopped her. We were talking. Did Ms Arias forgot to mention that? Did Ms Arias even know what we were talking about?”

Lena stops to think. Sam did mention that she didn't know what they were talking and that it wasn't none of her business, so.

“N-no.” Lena said.

“Ahhh! See, this is what people do. They see something and without even knowing what's really happening, they go and talk. People talk about me all the time in school. Of course she will think there was something going on there.”

“What was it then? Why was she getting hansi with you? Help me understand, Al.”

Alex pass her hands through her hair and sighs. She wants to let all of this in the past. She not proud of any of it, but she knows that for Lena to understand she has to tell her.

“Me and Eve, had a thing last year when i started... you know. Eve used to fight a lot with her boyfriend. It started one night that I found her in the park crying. It was late so I offered her a ride home, she said yes. On the way to her house she started touching me, and I didn't stop her. What I stopped was the car… and I fucked her in the back sit. After that she went back to her boyfriend and then it happened again. And again, and again, and again. It got to the point that even when they weren't fighting she would call me. When I decided to stop all of it, she couldn't let it go. Even now she can't let it go that's why she's always all over me. Today I was telling her to fuck off and to leave me alone, like I've been doing since I decided to stop.” Alex explained. All she wants to do it's let it go, to move on but apparently the world has other plans.

Lena stays quiet. She doesn't know how to feel. Part of her feels bad for bringing this up, she can tell that Alex doesn't like to open up that easy. The other part of her is glad that she did, because now she understands the situation a little more. There's a war between her heart and her mind. Her heart tells her to believe Alex when she said that she's done with Eve and all of it. But her mind makes her question it. Could she believe her? What if this is part of the game Alex likes or liked to play? What if she's a good lie like Veronica and she's going to break your heart when you least expect it. Lena can tell when someone is lying to her, but she's not that sure when she likes someone. Just like Veronica and now Alex.

Lena shakes her head to get those thoughts away.  _They are not the same. Alex is different._

“You know, I can tell when someone is lying to me.” Lena said.

Alex turns her whole body towards Lena, and gets close to her to make eye contact. Something that Lena didn't want to do right now, so she looked away from Alex.

“I know you do. You said that in class the other day and I believed you. So, right now I want you to look at me… Lena look at me... please…” Alex ask.

Lena turns to her, tears in her eyes for some reason. Alex can't tell why, but it's not something she would want to cause, ever again.

“You can tell when someone is lying to you, yeah? Then I want you to look at me in the eyes, and tell me if I'm lying when I say that I have nothing going on with Eve, that I have nothing going with anybody. That I'm done with all of that, that I want a fresh start. A fresh start with you. I want you, no one else. I know it's soon to say this but it feels right, with you. You could tell that Ms Arias wasn't lying but that's because she doesn't know what she saw. And I'm here, telling you right now that it was nothing. Eve is in the past, like everything I did is as well. And I don't plan on going back there.”

Lena looked at her in the eyes while she talked. Looking for the lie or something to let her know that she was being played. But she found nothing. All she found was honesty and...love? It's too soon for that one.

“I'm just... scared. I-I don't w-want to get hurt again. I don't want my heart to get hurt, again.” she finally said, her voice braking. She doesn't want to cry, not in front of Alex.

Alex can tell what was about to happen, so she takes Lena in her arms, resting Lena's head on her chest so she can listen to her heartbeat to help her calm down. At least that's what works on Kara when she gets like this. After a few minutes it seems to work with Lena too. Alex kiss the top of her head, and rest her cheek there while rocking her side to side slowly.

“I will try my hardest, to not hurt you.”

“Promise?”

Alex leans back a little, and takes Lena's face in her hands. Kiss her in the forehead.

“I promise.”

They both look at each other, and everything stops. Neither knowing who moves closer but now they are really close, just like an hour ago.

Fuck it.

They both close the distance and their lips finally meet. It started soft, both letting the feeling sink in. After a moment their mouths opened and Alex tongue touched Lena's lower lip, that's what it took for Lena to deepen the the kiss. They start to explore each others mouths. Tongues brushing. Lena's hand move to Alex’s neck to push her closer.

Alex lets Lena control the kiss, she doesn't want to lose control and make her feel uncomfortable and scare her away. What she does while their lips move together is put one of her hands on Lena's waist and pull her a little closer to her. They ended up making it a whole make out session. Stopping when they needed air but then continue.

They didn't talk after that. They just stopped and Lena snuggled into Alex, with Alex arm around her shoulder. Both watching the sunset. Enjoying being close and enjoying the peace and quiet. After the sun was gone they cleaned up, and lay down to cuddle. Watching the stars.

It was beautiful.

“It's beautiful at night.” Lena whispered.

“It is. I love coming here at this time, just to see the stars, they look amazing from here.” Alex whispered back.

“You come here at night? Alone?”

“Yeah, when I feel stressed out or something. But I was hoping we could change that. What do you think?”

“I would love that.”

They stayed for half an hour watching the stars and cuddling, until they decided that it was time to go. They cleaned their trash and put the blanket on the backpack Alex had. They make their way to their cars. Alex left hand around Lena's shoulder, their fingers tangled together, and Lena's right hand around Alex waist. When they get to their cars Alex put the backpack on the trunk and goes back to Lena and hugs her.

They can't get enough.

“Thank you for this. And for talking to me. This places is beautiful.” Lena said.

“You showed me your secret place, so I thought it was just fair to show you mine. And thank you, for bringing up what was bothering you. I really don't like to see you upset. I don't want you to feel like I'm playing with you or something. People are going to talk about me and say stuff that are not true, just don't let it get into your head.”

“I won't. If something is bothering me, I will tell you. And I want you to do the same. We will talk about it and figure it out, together, ok? Communication is important, for this to work.”

“Ok. I'll try my hardest to not fuck this up.”

“Me too.”

They both chuckle.

“Ok, I gotta go. I need to study for the math test tomorrow. It's gonna be a pain.”

“Do you need help studying? I'm really good at math.”

“Yeah? But...are you going to help me for real, or are you going to distract me, Ms Luthor?” Alex said narrowing her eyes playfully.

Lena bites her lip, “Hmm, maybe both.”

“Sounds good to me.” Alex said moving closer.

“Yeah?” Lena whispers on Alex lips.

“Yeah.”

They kiss again, deepening the kiss really quick. It's a new feeling, but it feels right. When they run out of air, Alex bites Lena's lower lip, Lena letting out a quiet moan then moving away before it gets further than just kissing. Alex groans, trying to get Lena closer again but Lena stops her with a hand on her chest.

“See you at the diner? To study?”

“Alright, see you at the diner...to study.” Alex respond with rising an eyebrow and a smirk when she said the last part.

Lena just laugh a little and gives her a peck on the lips then gets in her car. Letting out a happy sigh.

Alex gets in her car and takes a deep breath, letting it out softly. A big smile on her face, she can't believe what just happened, it feels like a dream.

“Wow” she whispers to herself.

It feels right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Has it been too long? It feels like it.
> 
> Question. In the next chapter, Do you guys want me to skip to Alex birthday or would you like to see more of them together before i get to that? Let me know in the comments. ;)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

“Come on, Lee!” Alex says on the phone.

“No, I'm not telling you.” Lena laughs.

“Why do you hate your birthday?” Alex ask.

“I don't hate it. I'm just not a fan.”

“But why won't you tell me when it is?”

“Because you would want to make a big deal about it, like you are doing right now, Al.”

It's been an amazing few weeks for them both. Talking on the phone almost every night. Seeing each other on the weekends.  Of course when Alex is not busy with soccer practice, a game or hanging out with her friends. And when Lena is not busy grading papers or too tired.

They always have a moment every morning and at the end of the day, at school. But nothing that can get them caught or in any kind of trouble. Also, Alex is been having lunch with Lena like two times a week.

Kara, Lucy and Imra know where Alex goes when she's not with them. They are happy for her. She's been more active, more motivated, more happy. The others have noticed, and they even ask, but the girls didn't said anything.

When they are together on the weekends,  they are either on the woods watching the sunset and stars, and making out, where they try to control themselves. There's touches here and there but they stop when it gets too heated. They don't want to move there that fast. Or they are at the diner. Lena helping Alex with math because she's been having trouble. At least that's Alex excuse.

“ _No kissing until you pay attention and get it right._ ” Lena says every time she caught Alex distracted looking at her. Especially her lips.

They are not official yet. They really haven't talk about it. Lena is ready to make it official. But she doesn't know how to bring it up.

“I am not and i won't be making a big deal about it.”

“Yes you are and yes you will. You know why i know? Because that's exactly what my brother says every year.”

“Well that's because we lov- care! That's because we care about you” Alex said. She clears her throat.

Wow.

She almost said it. And she wasn't thinking. She almost said it without thinking, so that means… wow, stop.

Is it too early for that?

They are not even official yet. But...

Lena noticed what she was about to say but decides not to say anything. But...wow.

“And i appreciate that. But really, not a fan of my birthday. I'll probably tell you someday and you will make a big deal about it anyways.” Lena sighs playfully.

“Probably. And i can't wait for it.”

They both laugh.

“Ok! Enough about me. Why don't we concentrate on your birthday. In two weeks, right?” Lena ask.

“Yes! In two weeks. I can't wait to be eighteen already.”

Lena laughs. “I can tell you are excited.”

“I am. I'm going to be an adult, finally.”

“You know, the older you get, more responsibilities you will have. Are you ready for that?”

“I'm always ready for a challenge.” Alex smirks.

“I like the way you think. So… what do you want for your birthday?”

“Ohh, are going to get me a present?” Alex tease.

“Maybe… if you are a good girl for the next two weeks, probably.”

Alex hums. “I can be a good girl for you.” she says with a low voice.

Lena bites her lips to not let a moan out. She loves when Alex speaks with that low voice. It's hella sexy. Especially when she does it against Lena's ear when she's hugging her from behind. It does things to Lena that it takes all of her to not make a move.

Lena shakes her head and clears her throat.

“So, what do you want?... for your birthday, i mean.”

Alex gets the hint of 'not yet', but doesn't complain. Lena really appreciate that Alex is always willing to go her pace. And vice versa.

“Umm… what do i want?, Hm…” She knows what she wants. “I want, you and me. To spend it together.”

“Alex, you are supposed to spend it with your family and friends. Not with me.” Lena says softly.

“I do that every year. I want to do something different.”

“I don't know, Al…”

“Ok, what about this. I spend the day with my family and friends, and then we can spend it together, at night. You and me. What do you say? Sounds better?”

“Are you sure?” Lena ask.

“Yes, i am.”

“And are you sure that's what you want for your birthday? You don't want something else?”

“I just want to be with you. That is all.” Alex says softly with a smile.

Lena sighs happily, and smiles. “Ok. What if… i cook you dinner, at my apartment…?”

Is it too fast?

Is it too risky?

Lena is not thinking about that right now. She's thinking about dinner. With Alex. At her apartment. And how she's going to-

“Really? I mean, are you sure?” Alex ask.

“Yeah…? If you want to, of course. Nobody knows where i live, that i know of. But if you think it's too risky, it's fine. We can see each other somewhere else.”

“No! No, that's fine. I would love to eat dinner with you, at your apartment. Even if it's risky or not, I'll figure something out. I just wanted to make sure you are comfortable with that.”

Lena was about to answer but then she was receiving another call.

Lex.

_At this hour?_

“Babe, can you wait for a second?, my brother is calling.”

“Umm, sure. Go ahead.” Alex says, blushing.

Lena called her babe. And she likes it. Lena noticed too and is blushing as well. It felt so natural saying it.

Lena puts Alex on hold and answers the other call.

“Lex, is everything alright?” Lena ask. She's worried. Her brother never call at this hour of the night. Unless is something important. 

“Hello, Lena.”

That's not Lex.

That's… Lillian. Her mother. Now that, she wasn't expecting. But it makes her worry even more.

“Mother, is Lex alright? Is dad alright?... are you alright?” Lena ask.

“Oh so, you finally worry about me as well. How lovely.”

_Is she drunk?_

“A mother has the right to miss her children, you know.” Lillian said after taking a sip of whatever she's drinking.

_Yep! She's definitely drunk._

Lena rolls her eyes at what she said. But then she remembers what her brother told her.

_“So, Lena, if she reach out, well, not if, When! she reach out, give her a chance. I know she hurt you, a lot. But now try to understand her part as well. She's trying to change.”_

Lena takes a deep breath and let it put slowly. She hopes her brother is right.

“Mother, can you give me a minute? I have someone on hold, let me say goodbye and then we can… umm…”

“Sure. Let your mother wait for you, no problem.” Lillian said sarcastically.

Lena pinch the bridge of her nose.  _Drunk Lillian is definitely annoying._

Lena puts her on hold and goes back to the call with Alex.

“Hey, Alex can we talk tomorrow. It's my mother calling and… well. She never calls so.”

“No problem. Is everything alright, though?”

“Yes, everything is fine. She's a little drunk is all.”

“Ok. It's getting late anyways so I'm going to bed. Are you still up to meet tomorrow at the woods?”

“Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, darling.”

“You too, love. Bye.”

“Bye.”

They don't hang up for a minute, like they always do. Just listening to each other breathe, it's calming. When they hang up, Lena takes a deep breath to prepare. When her mother used to call, it never went well. But maybe this time is different. Maybe. But still, she's used to take a moment to prepare when it come to her mother.

“So, is everything ok? Why are you calling at this hour? And from Lex’s phone.” Lena ask.

“You are finally done talking with your girlfriend? You do have one, right? When are you going to introduce her to the family?”

Her mother always ask the same thing. But… with the word ‘boyfriend’ not...ok. That's something.

“I… umm, yeah. I mean no. I mean yes, I'm seeing someone but it's not official, yet. And I'm not going to introduce her to the family any time soon.” Lena swallows. She's nervous.  Why is she nervous?

“What's her name?” her mother ask.

“I'm not telling you that, mother.”

“Why not? I want to know her first name at least.”

“The last time i gave you the name of the last person i was seeing, Veronica, remember? You did a background check on her and her family.”

“Well, you should thank me. Part of her family worked with some mafia so. I'm glad that ended. I worry, believe it or not.”

“I can see that, now.”

There's silence for a moment.

“Well, is she keeping you satisfied, at least ?...you know, in the bedroom?”

“Oh my God!”

“Is that a yes?” her mother chuckles.

“No! We are not there yet.”

“Ah, well, don't let the lady waiting long… A woman has needs.”

“Thanks for the advice, mom.”

They both laugh. Are they really having this conversation? They are laughing together. It’s so weird. They've never done this before.

“It's been so long since you called me ‘mom’.” Lillian said softly with a smile.

“Yeah, it's been too long.” Lena sighs.

They both stay quiet. And it feels comfortable. It's not tense like always. They are not arguing. They are not disrespecting each other. There's none of that. They just miss each other.

“I'm sorry.” Lillian whispers.

“No. We are not having this conversation over the phone and while you are drunk.” Lena's voice cracks a little.

They both have tears in their eyes but fighting them back. Not right now. It needs to be done face to face. And sober.

“Ok.” Lillian sniffs. “Ok, so that brings me to the reason of this call. Me and your brother are visiting in a few weeks. I just wanted to let you know.” and there she is again. Cold and distant in a matter of seconds.

“Alright. What day?”

“Lex will let you know tomorrow.”

“Ok. I'm glad you decided to visit.”

“Me too.” the oldest Luthor whispers. Then clears her throat. “Do you need anything?”

“No. I'm ok, thank you.” Lena respond.

“Very well. See you soon, then.”

“See you soon, mom. And please, go take some rest.”

“I will.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fix, changed, and add a few things on every chapter, so if you want to go back and read all of it, go ahead. But i recomend that you read chapter 3. I changed and add a lot to it.
> 
> I wrote this when i had a few drinks. When i read it, all i had in mind was, "is it too early for this?" I tried to write something else but nothing came up to mind. So i decided since i haven't give you guys an update for a long time, i would post this anyways. So, yeah. Enjoy lol
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

_Full moon. Stars all over the sky, looking down at them. Crickets singing to the night. A chilly breeze brushing their already sweaty skin._

_They prayed that they were alone in the woods. If they weren't, whoever was close could be hearing them breathless. Whoever was close could hear the kissing, the moaning, the cursing of the both of them while they enjoy each other._

_How they ended up like this? Who knows. They don't want to stop. It feels good. It feels right._

_Lena was on her back on a blanket, moaning like there's no tomorrow. One of her hands was on Alex hair and the other on the ass while Alex kiss her jaw down to her neck, sucking on the pulse point leaving a mark._

_Alex was on top of her working on the neck and doing an amazing job with two fingers deep inside of Lena’s pussy, thrusting slow and deep while riding Lena's thigh. Another blanket covering Alex ass only at this point._

_Alex kiss down Lena's neck to her breasts. Kissing, sucking and flicking her tongue over the hard nipples. Alex loves Lena's boobs so much._

_When the redhead finish giving them attention she went back up Lena's neck, then up to her ear._

_“What do you want?” Alex whispers on Lena's ear, making Lena moan. “Tell me, i want to hear you.”_

_Alex raise her head to look at Lena's eyes. Both can see the desire in each other's eyes._

_Alex takes Lena's right hand from her ass and the left from her hair and pinned them above the brunette’s head._

_“Answer the question, Ms Luthor. Come on, i know you can.” Alex said, and Lena lets out a load and deep moan. Alex kissed her again, biting her lower lip._

_“You. I want you.” Lena answer._

_Alex starts picking up speed. Going harder, faster and deeper every thrust._

_“Just like this? Tell me, Ms Luthor. Is this how you like it?”_

  _“Yes! Just like that. Don't stop, please! Don't stop, Alex!”_

  
Lena wakes up, almost falling from the couch when the alarm from her phone sounded. She finished her work and decided to take a nap on the couch for a few minutes. She wasn't expecting a dream like that, at all. It wasn't a bad dream if she's being honest. But it was a surprise. Now she feels hot and sweaty. She needs a shower.

It makes her think if Alex have had dreams like this as well.

Lena thinks it was because she miss Alex and their time alone. And that makes her start thinking about Alex fuc- no no no no!

Lena shakes her head to make those thoughts go away and goes upstairs to her bathroom.

It's been a hard week for the both of them. Lots of things to grade and planning for every class in Lena's part, and lots of homework, practice, and stuff to study for Alex. They haven't even spent that much time together or talk that much on the phone, only for a few minutes, and just a few texts here and there. They don't like it.

Finally, friday arrived and they feel relieved. But tired still.

Of course Lena took care of business in the shower. Repeating the dream, thinking of Alex’s voice calling her Ms Luthor. It does things to her like it never did before.

If she didn't do something about it, it was going to bother her all day. It still is, even after the shower, she feels hot.

To get her mind out of it, she starts cooking while enjoying a glass of wine and some music. Relaxing, forgetting about everything else. Enjoying the time to herself. She's been so busy this week that she didn't even have time for that.

When she finished eating and all that she takes the bottle of wine and the glass and makes her way to the couch. She takes one of the books she's been trying to read for weeks, but minutes later she's not paying attention to it at all. She's looking at her phone thinking if Alex is busy or not, to give her a call. So she decides to send her a message.

**Lee: Hey, are you busy?**

Alex was entering her room after a shower when she heard her phone. She makes her way to the bed to see who send her a message. She smiles when she saw from who it was. She's been missing her like crazy.

Instead of sending Lena a message, Alex facetime her. She doesn't have to wait long for her girlfriend(?) to answer.

“I guess that's a no.” Lena said with a smile on her face after answering the call.

“How is the most beautiful/hottest teacher in Midvale doing?”

“Just Midvale?” Lena said, pouting.

She looks adorable.

“Well, i would have said the world but Midvale is like a little world. Our little world.”

“I like that.”

“But really, how are you?” Alex ask.

“I'm good. Still tired but good. What about you, love?”

“Same. Just got out of the shower after a took a nap.” Alex said. She puts the phone on her pillow but Lena can still see her… on her underwear, getting dressed. _Good lord, that body._

Alex doesn't care if people see her like this.

“Oh… that's umm… good. That's good.” Lena clears her throat. Her mind going back to her dream. Alex body moving against her felt so real.

“Lee, are you ok?” Alex ask.

Should Lena tell her?

“I-I’m fine. I'm fine. I just… i took a nap as well when i got home. And i had… a very interesting and intense… umm dream?”

“Was it a nightmare?” Alex takes her phone back after getting some pants on, but not a shirt. She stays on her sport bra. She gets in bed and lays on her stomach. Lena can see her clearly now. Her arms, her shoulders, her hair still wet from the shower.

 _Sexy_.

“Oh no, not at all. Far from that.”

“Was i in that dream?” Alex smirk. Maybe having an idea of what it was.

_Oh my God._

“Y-yeah. You were… really really present.”

“What was i doing in that dream?” Alex ask.

_Oh there it is. That voice. And she's biting her lower lip! She's doing it in purpose!_

“Alex!” Lena whines. And drops on her back on the couch.

“Oh! So it totally was what i was thinking about.” Alex chuckles when she heard Lena groan. “Was i any good though?”

“Alex, stop! I'm having trouble not thinking about it.”

“Baby, relax. It's a natural thing, you know that. Specially when you are dating someone. And if it makes you feel better, I've had dreams about you as well. A lot of them to be honest.. Even when we weren't a thing.”

“I know, i know.” Lena sighs. “Are we though?” Lena ask, looking at Alex.

“Are we what?”

“Dating.”

“Um… i think so…? Aren't we?” Alex ask, nervously. What if she read all they were doing wrong and Lena didn't want something serious.

“Well… i guess. We just didn't make it official. Or said anything.”

“Yeah, you are right. Well, in that case i would love to make it official. But in person, not over the phone.”

“I would like that.”

They both smile. If someone saw them right now, they would say that they were disgustingly in love. But they don't care. They love getting in their little bubble. It's like their safe place.

“So… are you gonna tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Lena ask, raising one of her perfect eyebrows. She knows damn well what that look does to Alex.

“About your dream?”

“Oh my God!”

Alex laughs. “Lee, come on!”

“I shouldn't have said anything!”

“Buy you did! And now I'm curious.” Alex smirk, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lena groans. “You are not gonna let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Dammit. Ok. Let's make a deal.”

“I'm listening.”

“I tell you mine. And you tell me yours. All of them. Deal?” Lena said, raising the eyebrow once again.

Alex thinks about it. They are just dreams. That would probably happen for real one day. Hopefully. But for now, this is good.

“Deal.”

Lena goes upstairs to her bedroom and gets in bed. Head on the pillows, getting comfortable, for some reason. While Alex stands up from hers to lock her door, just in case. She goes back to her bed this time laying on her back.

“Ok, so… we were in the woods…”

“Our spot?”

“Yes. It was night time, and it was chilly but still a little hot. We were already naked and sweaty on a blanket, and you were on top of me, kissing me and… you were umm…”

She didn't know how to continue, or how to say that Alex was fucking her, really.

“I was what?” Alex ask, softly.

Lena close her eyes, not daring to look at Alex when she says, “You were two fingers deep inside me… while riding my thigh.”

Alex let out a moan. That makes Lena open her eyes and see the redhead with eyes close biting her lip.  She's touching herself, Lena is sure of it. And Lena didn't noticed until now that she was doing the same. Her hand inside her shorts, touching herself through her panties.

“But, do you want to know what really did it for me?”

“What? Please, tell me.” Alex said, opening her eyes, to look at Lena's. They both can see the desire in each other's eyes, just like in Lena's dreams.

“You calling me Ms Luthor.” Lena moans. “You calling me that and making me yours felt so real, Alex.”

“Mmm, is that so?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, can you do something for me, Ms Luthor?”

What are they doing? Are they suppose to be doing this? Whatever that is that they are doing. Did they know they were gonna end up doing this? Who knows. They are not thinking right now. All they want is to hear and see each other.

“Anything.”

“You are touching yourself as well, aren't you?”

“I am. Tell me what to do Alex, please.”

“I want you to take your pants off for me.”

And she did. Lena took off her pants, underwear included. Alex did as well.

“Can i see you?” Alex ask.

She's wasn't sure that Lena would show her, but she was surprised when Lena took off her shirt and bra and starts showing everything. All of her. It makes Alex happy, but not because she's seeing her naked, but because she can see that Lena trust her.

Alex take off her sport bra and continues to touch herself,  while Lena show her all.

Lena starts from her neck, tracing her fingers over her body while goes down. She goes down to her breast. When she does, she grasp one of them, then pinching her already hard nipple while letting out a moan.

“God, you are so hot.” Alex said, breathless. She feels like she's dreaming.

Lena keeps going. She keeps going down, giving Alex a show of her body. Fingers going down her stomach. Alex can see a few stretch marks that all she wants to do is touch and kiss. Alex can't wait to see how wet she is. Lena can see it, and that's why she stops when she's really close to showing her.

Alex whimpers when Lena stops.

“What are you doing right now, darling?” Lena ask. By how breathless she sounds and how deep her voice sounds, Alex can tell she's really turn on.

“I have two fingers in me, already. That's how much I'm enjoying this. I want to see how wet you are, so bad, Lee.” Alex said, while fucking herself slowly. She wants to enjoy this as much as she can.

“Let me see.” Lena moans.

Alex moves to sit a little, and shows Lena. The redhead wasn't lying. Lena can see her breast, how wet Alex is, and how she's fucking herself slowly. It makes Lena reach out to her own pussy and pass her fingers through her slit. From the entrance to her clit. She's really wet. So, she shows Alex.

Alex can see how wide Lena's legs are. Lena is so wet and swollen. Alex wish she was there to bury her face between those amazing legs.

“Damn, i would give anything to be there with you right now.”

“What would you do to me if you were here?” Lena ask, and starts playing with her clit. Making lazy circles first, then putting more pressure.

“Everything i do to you in my dreams.”

“And what do you do in those dreams?”

“I would start by kissing your amazing breast. You know how crazy i am for them.”

“I know. I've caught you staring so many times.”

“I keep going down your belly. Leaving marks everywhere. Next, i would kiss your thighs. Tracing my tongue while I spread your legs wider. Then i would eat you out like there's no tomorrow. All of that while you beg me to make you cum.”

With that Lena puts a finger in, then another one. She's so wet that a third one goes in very easily. Alex is watching her and picking up a bit of speed. Lena does as well. All they can hear and see is each other moaning and enjoying themselves.

“Are you that wet for me, Ms Luthor? Is that all for me?”

“Yes! All for you.”

“You have no idea how much i want you.”

“Then tell me. Tell me how much you want me, Alex.”

“I want you so bad. I want to make you feel good. I want you to ride my face. I want to taste you. I want to make you mine. Would you like that? Tell me. Is that what you want, Ms Luthor?”

At that point they are both fucking themselves deeper and faster. Alex calling Lena Ms Luthor makes Lena want to cum already. But she doesn't. She wants to wait until Alex is close as well.

“I want that and more. I want you to take me on this very bed and fuck me, hard. I want you to take me from behind and tell me that I'm  yours.”

“Fuck, Lena. I'm so close.”

“Me too.”

They are both so close. Neither wanting to close their eyes. They want to see each other when they fall apart.

“What do you want, Lena? Tell me.”

“Fuck! I want you. All of you. Oh, Alex! I'm gonna-”

“Cum for me, Lee. I want you to cum.”

And so she does. Lena falls apart, arching her back and calling Alex name. Alex is not far behind. Watching Lena cum and how beautiful she looked while doing it does it for her. She cums just as hard as Lena, but with a silent scream.

After a few minutes, and after they both catch their breath they relax. They look at each other on the phone and start laughing. Neither of them knowing why. Sighing happily, they smile at each other. Looking at each other, disgustingly in love. Not that they think about it like that.

“That was something.” Alex said.

Lena hums. “Yes, it was. I think i need another nap.” she laughed, making Alex smile.

“Me too. But i really want to see you. I miss hugging you. Specially now.”

“I miss you too, darling. Are you hungry? We can meet at the diner or pick something and meet at the woods. ”

“I would lo-” Alex was about to respond but got interrupted by a message from her sister.

**Kara: can you meet me at the beach?**

“Lee, give me a second. It's my sister.”

**Alex:) : Are you ok?**

**Kara: Please!**

**Alex:) : I'll be there in 10.**

"Baby, i gotta go. It's Kara, she needs me.”

“Oh, that's alright. It's everything ok?”

“I don't know. I guess, I'll find out. I really wanted to see you!” Alex pouts, while she gets up of her bed and start to get dress.

“Me too, but your sister needs you. We can see each other tomorrow or sunday.” Lena said while she makes her way to the bathroom.

“Ok. I'll call you later. Is that ok?”

“Yes, but if you can't I'll understand. Now go! You sister is waiting.”

“Alright! I'm going. I'll talk to you later. Oh, and thank you.”

“For what?”

“For that amazing org-”

“Bye, Alex!” Lena exclaimed while laughing. This girl is something else.

Alex laughs. “Bye.” she waved and blows Lena a kiss through the screen.

Lena hangs up and goes to take a shower.

Alex finished getting dressed and walks out the door to meet her sister. She's worried. It's been so long since they have meet at the beach, or go in general. Every time they meet there it's because either of them feel sad. Or alone. And always come to the conclusion that they have each other, no matter what.

Alex spots her sister very easily. Kara is sitting on the sand, looking ahead. When Alex gets close she noticed the tears going down her sisters cheeks, making Alex more worried.

Alex sits next to her without saying anything. Kara has that crinkle between her brows. That means she's still processing. So Alex doesn't say anything. She just waits until her sister is ready. It doesn't take too long.

“I had a fight with Lucy.”

Alex hums. “About?” she ask softly.

“I-I’m not sure. About everything, i guess? Everything was going great until her dad called her. She got in a bad mood. So, as always i want to make her feel good. I want to make her feel happy, to make her smile because i hate seeing her mad and sad. So i tried. But apparently it was the not a good idea. She snapped at me. I didn't say nothing at first i tried to make it better but she did it again and something in me just wasn't having it and i got mad and then she got more mad. And we started arguing and saying stuff to each other. I had to get out of there before it got too ugly, so i left.” Kara cries.

Alex hugs her, telling her that is going to be ok. Kara’s head in her chest just so the blonde can hear her heartbeat and calm down. After Kara calms down, she stays in her sisters arms. Alex hates seeing her cry. She always did, even when they didn't get along at first when Kara moved in.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Alex breaks the silence.

“You guys are going to be ok. You know why? Because you guys love each other. Couples fight, that's normal. Just like is normal to give each other space every now and then. You know how she gets when she talks to her dad or about her dad. Sometimes she just needs her space to process, to calm down. It still a lot for her. You need your space as well when you feel overwhelmed, right?” Kara nods, and Alex continues. “Well, she does as well. But she should have told you that and not snapped at you. You both did something that pissed each other off and that's ok. All you need right now is space. Then you need to talk to each other. Like really talk. And you will be fine.”

“Thank you.” Kara whispered. “You always know what to say.”

Alex gives her a kiss on her head and hugs her tightly. Letting her know that she will always be here for her.

“What about some take out and movies, tonight?”

“Yes, please.”

Alex can feel her sister relaxed. They stayed at the beach a little more before making their way home. On the way Alex send Imra a message to check on Lucy.

**Imra: got her.**

Alex spent all day with Kara on the couch eating and watching movies until they both fall asleep. It's been so long since they had a sister day/night. They really needed it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Why is she so beautiful? It's crazy how someone can be this gorgeous.

Those beautiful green eyes that if they land on you, you just freeze. Everything stops. It's like if looking into them can hypnotize you. They are intense in many way that you would go crazy for them to land on you again.

That jawline. The jawline that looks like it can cut through glass. The jawline that make her beautiful face look perfect. It want to make you just cupped that beautiful face and pull her closer. It wants to make you kiss it, bit and lick on it, passionately.

The hair. The beautiful, long, soft black hair. It wants to make you pass your hands through it. It always smells so good. She always smells so good. It's long enough to pull on it softly, or rough. However she likes it. Also, that body. That body that makes you want to wrap your arms around. That body that just screams sexy and ‘make me yours’.

Those lips. Those amazing soft lips that no matter if they have that hot red lipstick or not, all you want to do is connect yours with them. Those warm lips that make you forget about everything and anything. That makes you forget what's happening around you. That's why is hard for Alex to pull back. Lena always  notice, that's why she's the one to do it.

Like right now.

Alex was on her head thinking how beautiful and gorgeous Lena is while she was explaining a math problem to Alex, until the redhead couldn't help it anymore and kissed her.

Lena pulls back from Alex lips, making the redhead groan and chase after her lips again.

“You have to stop or you are going to fail your math test.” Lena chuckles.

“I already know how to do those problems. I'm going to pass that exam like it's nothing. Now, can i get another kiss?”

Lena kiss her in the cheek making her pout.

“I'll give you another kiss if you do this one.” Lena said pointing at a math problem on the paper. Alex looked at her for a moment, then try to steal a kiss but Lena stopped her with a pencil on the lips.

“Alright, then.” Alex sighs.

Alex starts solving the problem, and in two minutes she was already done. Lena checked it twice and it was correct. Alex is smart, and Lena knows that. But still, she wants to help her as much as she can.

“Are you using your ‘math struggles’ as an excuse to see me and spend time with me?” Lena ask, raising an eyebrow and with a smirk on her face.

“Well, that was before. I don't need to do that anymore. But this time i was really struggling with a few. And thanks to you, I'm good now.” Alex said, getting closer to Lena. She really wants to kiss her. She can't get enough.

Lena close the distance between them and kiss her. It starts soft, and gentle. After a minute Alex brush her tongue on Lena's lower lip, their mouths opened to deepen the kiss. Tongues brushing, exploring the familiarity of each other's mouth.

At the diner nobody bothers to look at them and their intense make out session. The people that work there and the people that goes there already ‘know’ them, and know that they are just two beautiful ladies in love(?). And they are already used to having them around like that so it doesn't bother them, at all.

They keep kissing, both of them trying so hard to hold back a moan when their tongues touch. Other than that they get lost in each other. In the amazing feeling of having each other close. They are so into it. Especially Alex, who without noticing takes her hand down Lena's back slowly making Lena shiver a little. Before the hand can get to where it was going  Lena stops it. She pulls back a little and sees Alex looking at her with confusion on her face. Then Alex noticed her hand. Her hand was almost under Lena's shirt. She was so lost in the feeling that she didn't notice what she was doing. Well, that's a first.

“I-I'm sorry.” Alex said, blushing. “I just got lost into that amazing kiss that i didn't noticed what i was doing with my hands.” she looked the other way, not daring to look at Lena. Alex is all for consent, and touching Lena without her asking felt wrong.

“Hey, hey.”Lena said, cupping Alex jaw to turn her face. “It's ok, i’m not mad or anything. I just stopped you because we are in public. We don't want to give them another level of a show and get kicked out and banned.” Lena said with a soft smile on her face, making Alex feel a little better.

“Still. It's wrong touching you without asking for your consent.”

“Alex, it's ok. If i didn't want you to touch me, we wouldn't be here, like this. Trust me, if we were somewhere more private, the last thing i would do is stop you.”

Lena kiss her on the cheek before she continues to help her study. When they are done, they order milkshakes and start talking about random stuff. It feels so normal, so comfortable. It feels safe.

“So, my mother and brother are visiting.” Lena said, out of nowhere.

“Oh, really? When?” Alex ask, after taking a sip of Lena's milkshake even though hers stills full.

“I don't know. Mother said Lex will let me know, but i keep calling and texting but he doesn't respond.”

“Are you excited? After what you told me about your mom, it sounded like you wanted to try and connect with her again.”

“I am excited. Also, kind of nervous. I do want to try again. I hope she does too.”

“I bet she does. If the call she gave you is something to go by. If it doesn't work, which i know it will, your brother will be there. I'll be here, for you.” Alex said, softly. Looking at Lena in the eyes to let her know she's being sincere.

Lena smiles. “Thank you, love.” she said, kissing her softly.

After they are done, they walk out of the diner. It's already dark outside and cold so they both agreed to get in Alex car before it's time to leave. They end up cuddling on the front sit, talking about anything that come to mind. They stay quiet for a while, then Alex is the one who breaks the silence.

“Lee?”

“Yes?” Lena responds.

“Did you know you are the most beautiful person I've ever met?”

“Sweet talker.” Lena blush but smile, her heart raising.

“No, I'm for real! You are beautiful in so many ways. In the inside and in the outside. You are so passionate and so caring. You have such a good heart. You care. I wasn't used to someone caring the way you do, and you tore those walls down. It was hell when Maggie left. I was hurting, but i wouldn't change anything if i could. I wouldn't change anything because it lead me to you. I met you and now I'm so happy. Being with you is like being in another world. A world where i feel safe, with you.” Alex looks at Lena while telling her all of that.

“Oh, Alex.” Lena said, with tears in her eyes. It's the most beautiful thing someone have ever said to her. It makes her feel appreciated, and… loved.

Alex is speaking her heart out. It's time. Lena can feel what's coming but it still takes her by surprise when Alex say the words.

“Lena, will you be my girlfriend?”

Lena knows the answer, but she just stays looking at Alex, trying to form words but the only thing that comes out is, “What?” _What the hell, Kieran._

Alex blinks a few times before speaking again.

“Will you be my gir-”

Lena interrupts the redhead, kissing her with almost all she has. She knew Alex would ask sooner or later but what she wasn't expecting was those beautiful words before the redhead asked.

“Yes, a million times yes.” Lena murmured on Alex lips making no move to stop kissing her. Alex chuckles, and wrap her arm around Lena's waist to pull her closer. Lena ends up straddling her. They keep kissing, only moving away a little when both of them needed to breath, but then keep going, letting out a moan here and there.

Lena starts grinding on Alex stomach, she can feel the amazing abs.

“Can i touch you?” Alex ask.

 “Please.” Lena whispers on her girlfriend's lips.

One of Alex hands on goes down to Lena's butt and squeeze a little before helping the raven woman grind on her. The other hand goes under the shirt again, now touching properly the soft skins under it. Touching Lena's back slowly, then moving to the side. Alex squeeze harder her girlfriend's ass, making her moan.

Lena is making a mess of Alex hair but she doesn't care, neither does Alex. The hand under the shirt goes up slowly until it gets to one of the breast. Alex touch her through the bra and squeeze a little there as well. Lena moves back for some air and her eyes land on the back sit.

She remembers what Alex told her. She remembers clearly.

“ _On the way to her house she started touching me_ , _i didn't stopped her. What i stopped was the car… and i fucked her in the back sit._ ”

Lena stops completely. Grabbing Alex hands to stop her as well. Why did she had to remember that. Everything was going great. Alex noticed and felt Lena tense so she stops as well. Alex pulls back from Lena's neck to look at her.

“Lee?” Alex called, panting trying to catch her breath. Lena didn't respond, she's just looking behind Alex. “Lena.” Alex called more firmly, that seems to take Lena out of it.

Lena looks at Alex for a moment before shaking her head. “I'm sorry.” she whispers before moving out of Alex lap and fixing herself.

“It's ok, baby. But, what's wrong? Did i do something wrong? I'm sorry if i took it too far and made you uncomfortable.”

Lena look again at the back sit, then looking away quickly. “No, Alex. It wasn't you.”

Alex noticed and look behind her, confused for a second. Then hits her. Oh, Lord. What a fucking idiot.

“Fuck. Lee, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. If i knew it would make you uncomfortable-”

“No, baby no. It wasn't you, i promised. I want this, ok? I want to be with you. Just… not here in your car. In the middle of a parking lot. And not where… umm…”

“I know. I should have thought about that.” Alex said, pointing at the back sit. “And just so you know, i would have take it as far as you wanted. I will always stop if you feel some type of way. You just need to talk to me, ok?”

“I will, i promise.”

Alex kiss her on the forehead before making both of them touch.

“You are so beautiful.” Alex said, pecking Lena's lips.

They stay for a few more minutes, and then they have to go. Promising each other to text when they get home. After a few more kisses and hugs, Lena gets out of Alex car and makes her way to hers.

They both wanted it. But Lena wants to make it more special. And not have their first time somewhere public and where her partner fucked someone else.

They will get there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave some kudos and comment. I would really like to know what you think. :)


End file.
